NiGHTS Hope in Reality
by sonicxjones
Summary: Follow up to Awaking from Dreams Saga. Nights/August happily lives in the human world. NiGHTS is now a super hero: The Night Jester! Things are going very well, though..(rater may go up in some chapters, leaving at T to cover it)
1. Chapter 1

Alarms blare in the in the night covered town, followed by gun shots, as a group of robbers tries to leave with huge sacks of coin cash.

"Hurry the cops are coming!"

"One smoke screen coming up, boss." One of the robbers throws a grey ball which mists up the area so that they can make their getaway.

"Ha! There's no stopping us now!" "Ha ha! You betcha!"

"Oh? Is that so?"

One of the three robbers pulls out his gun, "Who said that?"

"That would be me." They hear a voice behind them, turning around their eyes widen in shock. "It's the Night Jester!"

"Run!"

"They always do.." The jester sighs. The three robbers run back up the street, and into an alleyway.

"I think we lost him."

"Come on, this way." The thieves begin to run again through the darkened streets.

Ah dead end.

"Great, mon, You led us to a dead end!" "I thought you said you knew these streets, boss."

"I warned you the map was old!" "It's only a year off! AND it was on sale!"

"Well that's good for me, not you." Another voice popped in. All three thieves pull out their guns, looking around.

"There he is!" The three instantly start shooting. The jester flies around avoiding the bullets and taking each out one by one. "This guy can fly?!"

"I so can!"

The last burglar tries to make a run for it. But the jester blocks him. "Boo."

"AAAHHHH!"

Soon the police cars comes racing and stop right in front of the dead end alley. There was the three tied up. "I hate clowns," Mutters one of the caught burglars.

"He did it again." Another cop nods to the first one that spoke, "That Night Jester is a real good help around here."

"Got that right." "I just wish we could thank him."

"We will, let's take care of these goons first."

The cop nods, "Right, Chief."

The jester watches from a distance. "You guys are welcome. Oh shoot! I have to get home!"

It's a school night.

As he flies off the camera focuses on the lights onto of the police cars...

...

...

The light shimmers, and slowly becomes a bright flame. The flame roars through a window of a large building.

"AAAAAHHHH!" An agonized scream echoes through the night, as a figure comes out of the burning building, flames covering the figure.

They grew higher and higher. "Someone! Please! HELP ME!" Ghe figure cries, clutching their burning face in their hands, "I-IT HURTS!"

No one answers.

"HELP ME!"

~~~~~~~

"AH!" Ryan sits up, waking up from the horrible dream, the last cry of the figure still ringing in her mind.

Her heart was racing in her chest...Footsteps in the hall announce her mother, as the woman runs to her daughter, with her husband right behind her.

"Ryan, are you alright? What happened?"

"N-Nightmare." "Oh, honey," Linda goes to her, and hugs her. "It's alright. We're here now..."

What scared Ryan the most, was that the dream seemed real, like a memory.

She hug her mom tight...Her dad, Bill, stands on the other side of Ryan and rubs her back in comfort.

"Thanks mom and dad.."

"We are here for you."

"Thank you.."

"Try to get some sleep, you have school in the morning."

"Good night." The parents leave.

Daylight soon covers the city. As Ryan walks down the street, her mind wanders. It has been three years since NiGHTs, Daianala, Jackle, and her best friend, Reala, defeated the Nightmare ruler, Wiseman.

Nightmares are still happening, but the Nightmaren have ceased in stealing Ideya from dreamers, and do not attack dreamers directly.

Jackle has stepped in and taken control of the still remaining Nightmarens and had been keeping a keen eye on things when the dreamers weren't there.

As far as Reality goes, Will and Helen are officially boyfriend and girlfriend. August, as NiGHTs, has become a big hero in the city, and crime has gone down to its all time low.

As she is thinking, a small gang begins to follow her.

Three boys, triplets, lead the gang. Ray, the blonde spikey haired boy, is one of the three. The other two are a brunet and a ginger, both with long ponytails. All three have a smirk on their face as they follow Ryan.

Zane, the black haired boy with black eyeliner, follows nonchalantly behind them with his companions, a little girl with curly brown hair and a tall-buff kid that wore iron knuckles and had green and blue Mohawk-styled hair.

Zane sighes, "And why are we following that middle-schooler?"

Ash, the red-head triplet, rolls his eyes, "Duh, this girl such a baby,"

"And so out of touch with the world," Says Rain, the brunet triplet.

Ray grins even wider, "We are going to give her a wake-up call, right bros?"

"Right," All three say at the same time. "Let's go."

Ryan suddenly bumps into something, and falls back on her rump. "Ow."

"That's what happens when you daydream too much, right bros?" "I'll say."

"It's too bad that her head is full of clouds."

"W-what do you guys want?"

"We want to help you," Says Rein.

"We wish to bring you back to reality," Says Ray

"We hope you have life insurance," Says Ash.

All three laugh.

"P-Please leave me alone."

Zane stands in between Ryan and the boys, looking at the triplets in a bored way, "Guys, she is of no worth to us...she doesn't even have any money for us to take..."

"Aw, come on, Zane!" Yells Ash.

"Why do you have to ruin our fun?" Asks Rein.

"You're a serious wet blanket, emo," Ray grumbles.

Zane looks at Ray, then punches him in the throat. Ray staggers backwards, and Rein and Ash catch him before he collapses.  
"I told you...Never...call me that," Says Zane in a low and quiet voice.

Ryan looks up at him. Zane looks back at her with his lightning blue eyes, "Go on, get out of here..."

She gets to her feet. "Thank you."

There is no answer.

Then Ryan runs off.

"Hey," The tall, buff boy looks down at Zane, "Why did you do that?"

"Mind your own buisiness, Joe..." Mutters Zane.

"Boys..." The brunet girl sighed.

"I don't see you helping, Bianca," Mutters Ray.

"Shove off." "I liked you better when you were a pipsqueak..."

"Back when I couldn't arm wrestle and beat all of you boys?"

"Ah, ah, ah...You still haven't beaten Joe," Says Ash with a grin.

"But he's too scared to do it."

Joe looks down, embarrassed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan soon makes it to the school, out of breath. That could have been an ugly situation. "That was..." It was a good thing that Zane bailed her out.

But why? Her thoughts are interrupted by the school bell.

At the high school, it is lunch period for our heroes Will, Helen, and August.

"They did have cake!"

Will chuckles, "Who had cake?" "The lunch ladies, they made fresh bake cake. Not the reheated stuff."

"Oh really?" Asks Helen.

"Yep^^."

"Then I am definitely getting some."

"Don't let anyone know till you get some." "Why is that?" Asks Will.

"It's the Red Velet Cake and you know how everyone one love it." "Oooooh."

All three get their food, and are soon sitting at their table. "So, what's the news on NiGHTs?" Asks Will.

"Stopped a robbery last night." "The Raccoon bandits?"

"They were too easy." August beamed.

"I heard rumors that they had come to town," Says Will.

"Heh."

"Well."  
"Well."  
"Well."

Rein, Ash, and Ray stand behind the three friends. (We took this from the scene of a Teen Titans episode)

"Hey, losers, this is our table, and you're sitting in our seats," Says Ray, grinning.

Rein looks at the three, having never seen them before, "You look familiar, did you go to the Solomonia Orphanage?"

"I'm hungry," Says Ash bluntly, and takes August's cake, eating it in one bite, "Get lost, freaks."

"Hey!" August exclaims.

"'Hey' yourself," Says Joe from the other side of the table, with Zane and Bianca on either side of him.

"You jerks!"

"Leave us alone!" Says Helen.

Ash makes a growl as he looks at Helen, "Aren't you a spice."

Will gets in front of Helen protectively, "Go, now, or you will regret it."

"You're at our table, simple as that," Says Zane in his smooth voice, "Just scatter, and sit at other tables...or pay us the fee of sitting at our table."

"Why I outta.." Helen and Will pulled August away.

"You outta' what, little boy?" Grins Ray, "Run crying to Fake Mommy after we kick your butts?"

"You take that back! She's not fake at all!"

"To you, she is, since she isn't your real mama," Says Rain with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"She's my mother period!"

Ash grabs August's collar, "I don't see your name on her, nerd." He shoves August into Will and Helen, "Now scram."

"Jerks..."

"Come on, let's go, August," Will leads him away as they take their lunches to sit in another spot.

"We can get more cake."

The gang sits down, with the triplets snickering at their victory.

"Too easy," Grins Rein. "Whimps."

Zane sits down, "Have you heard what the Night Jester has been up to?"

"Heard he stopped a robbery."

"Do you know anything else, Bianca?" Asks Rein, very interested.

"Like what?"

"The when, the where, the how?" "Last night, downtown and not sure."

"How many did he get this time?" Asks Ash.

"Five armed men." "Five? I thought the news bulletin stated three burglars," Says Joe.

"Oh whatever." "Five sounds better," Chuckles Ash, "Makes the Night Jester sound tougher."

"He rocks!" The whole gang agrees.

Irony No? The bully loves the superhero but hate the superhero's other identity. Spiderman and Danny Phantom anyone?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will looks at August after they find a new spot, "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You can have some of my cake," Offers Helen.

"Thanks Helen." As he takes a piece.

"Those guys don't know what it is like to have parents," Says Will, "I guess their just jealous of you."

"It still hurt..."

"But is it true?" Asks Will, looking August in the eye.

"Yes..."

Will shakes his head, "August, none of what they said is true...I know it hurts, but you know Molly better than they ever will."

"I know..." "Let's finish lunch..."

So they do.

**Later ** school ends for the day, and Will looks at August, "Helen and I are going to the Mall this afternoon. You want to join us?"

"Sure thing I want to go look at the pet store anyway." "Finally getting a dog, huh?"

August smiles. "Or a cat, not sure yet." "They also have rabbits, rodents, birds, fish, reptiles, amphibians, and insects.

"So let's go look."

"Wait up, we have to wait for Helen."

"Right."

But just as Will pointed it out. "Sorry I'm late, boys," Says Helen as she walks over to them.

"Ready to go Helen?"

"Ready," She smiles, "Let's go."

Off the three friends go. It takes them half an hour to get there.

"Look at all the pets" "Aww!"

All the animals, cats and dog and snakes oh my! Helen goes to look at the cats with Will.

"Mew." Kittens purr and play with each other. "They are so adorable!" Squeals Helen, which makes Will laugh.

Meanwhile, August is looking at some dogs near the cashier. And his eyes set on one. "Oh look a German Shepard." The puppy looks at him, wagging his tail.

August reads the sign. "Bucky."

Bucky barks, and sets his front paws against the glass.

"He just arrived here yesterday." Someone said behind him.

When August turns around, he sees the cashier watching him. She has green dyed hair put into a french braid, and deep brown eyes.

"Would you be interested in adopting him?"

He blinks. "Huh?"

The girl looks at him, a bit confused by his reaction. "The dog, Bucky. Would you like to adopt him?" She repeats.

"Oh um yes." August looks back at the puppy. The puppy barks happily.

The cashier grabs a scanner wand, and walks over to Bucky's kennel. When she gets close enough, August can see her name tag.

MEGAN

"So you work here-um Megan?" He asked.

"Of course I do. I am a cashier here, after all," She says, smiling at how he was trying to make a conversation, as she scans the bar-code on Bucky's kennel.

"How long?"

"About three months," She doesn't make eye contact, "I need the money to pay off a debt."

She looks at him, "Anyway, Bucky here is $178."

"That's fine by me." August smiles at the puppy. "My mom finally agreed to getting a pet. And I have a friend who has a dog too."

"Well then, come with me to pay for him, and we will get Bucky ready for you."

"Alright."

Will and Helen walk over as August pays for the dog. "You find one that you like?" Asks Helen.

"I sure did."

"So, where is the rascal?" Asks Will, looking around.

"Their getting him while I went to pay."

"Are these your friends?"

August jumped a little and looked at Megan. "Um yes. Will and Helen." The three meet and greet.

"Bucky is ready for you in the back."

August beams and leads the way. Bucky jumps on him as soon as he enters the room, and starts licking his face. "Hey! Heheh no no that tickles!"

Will, Helen, and Megan laugh.

"Help I'm being licked to death by a puppy!"

Will pries the dog off his new master, "Will he live, Helen?"

Helen checks, "Not sure, he may drown from dog slobber," She jokes.

August gasp for air from laughing so hard.

"Correction, he may die of suffocation by laughter," Giggles Megan.

"Silly boy." August rubs the puppy's head. Bucky yips in happiness.

"Is he ready to go?" "Yes, he has had all of his shots, and he is ready to go," Says Megan.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome." Megan goes back to stand at the counter.

"Let's go show Molly the puppy." Will and Helen nod. As they leave the mall, they hear screams and gunshots from inside.

"A daytime stick-up in a mall? Those crooks must be desperate," Comments Will.

"Here hold Bucky." August hands him over. Will takes the leash.

"Go get 'em, Nights," Says Helen.

August smiles and races back inside.

~~~~~~~

Inside, he finds people being held by masked men with assault rifles. One man even has Megan, "I think we'll keep this one, boys."

That makes August, now transformed in to NiGHTS, really mad. "I suggest you unhand her and the money, now."

"What the-!"

"Blast it, boys!" Yells the leader, dragging Megan and a bag of cash into a large clothing store.

The thugs open fire on NiGHTs.

He dives to the left. _"Shoot they got Megan!"_

He hears a scream.

"That's it." He growled and comes barreling out from his hiding spot and punching the shooters in the face. A few go flying into the walls, while a few others continue to shoot. A few get him in the arm.

"Gah!" NiGHTs holds his arm. Then kicks a stand at them. "Fall back!"

The gunners scream and run for their lives, only to get mowed down by the large stand as it crashes into them.

"Take that." NiGHTs chuckles a bit then gets up to go find the other man and Megan. He hears her scream, but it is further away this time.

"Darn it where did they go?"

"Night Jester!" Calls an old man.

"What is it?" He looks over to him.

"The villain took the poor girl through that clothing store, towards the emergency exit!"

"Thank you." He smiles and races in the pointed out direction. He hears Megan scream, but it is quickly cut off.

"I'm coming.."

He soon finds the crook in the hall of the emergency exit. A cloth is wrapped around the now unconscious Megan's mouth. The bad guy points the gun at NiGHTs, "Okay, Night Jester...Who's it going to be? You?" He points the gun at Megan's forehead, "Or the pretty girl here?"

"You get your dirty hands off of her." NiGHTS growls.

"Or what, clown? By the time you make a move, I will have already given her lead for brains," The crook grins.

"Fine fire at me but leave the girl alone."

"Fine by me," The villain fires. This is just what NiGHTs was waiting for.

Before the bullet hits him, NiGHTs dodges, and grabs Megan in his arms. "Sorry you missed."

Roaring, the villain opens fire on NiGHTs and Megan. He grazes Megan's leg.

_"I need to get her out of the way."_

Without another thought, he dualizes with her. Thankfully, the chloroform in her system has no effect on him as he dodges the bullets.

The villain, having seen this, is starting to freak out, "You disintegrated my hostage!" He unleashes his rounds at NiGHTs.

NiGHTS flies circles around them. "No I just sent her somewhere safe."

"Give her back! SHE'S MINE!" The bad guy tries to tackle NiGHTs.

"Not a chance!"

The two struggle against each other on the ground, as the villain tries to aim for NiGHTs head with his gun.

NiGHTS pushes his arm away. Then he feels a stinging sensation in his arm, when a bullet bites into it. "Ah!"

"Time to die, FREAK!"

"Never!"

The two struggle for many minutes. Knocking over rack after rack of clothes. Finally, NiGHTs knocks the crook out.

"Take ~pant~ that." He quickly un-dualized with Megan and held her in his arms. She moans, still unconscious. NiGHTS smiles softly. She is alive. "Now to get her some help."

Police begin to arrive, as well as an ambulance.

"Hey I got a girl over here who needs help!" NiGHTS calls to them. Medics rush over to him, and check the girl.

"She will be fine, but we better take her to the hospital in case of trauma."

"You look like you need a patch up too."

NiGHTs finally notices the small lines of blood that had trickled out of the wounds he had gained when dualized with Megan. "No I'll be fine."

"Are you sure, Night Jester?"

"Yes." "Alright, let's go people! Get the rest of the wounded!"

"Thanks again Jester."

"Yeah, thank you very much for all you've done to help."

"Anytime." NiGHTS flies into the air. "Just make sure the girl's ok."

"You got it!"

So the jester turns and zooms out of the mall. Will and Helen are waiting for him, sitting on a bench under the shade of a tree across the street. NiGHTS quickly lands and switches back to August.

Will smiles, "So, what happened?"

"Stop the bad guys and save Megan." "Wow...you are her knight in shining armor," Giggles Will.

"She kind of..was knocked out."

"I'm sure she will be told by the others," Says Helen, after elbowing Will. Bucky races over and starts a licking session.

"He was worried."

"I'm fine heheeh that tickles!" August luaghs and Bucky barks in happiness. "Let's take you to see Molly."

Bucky wags his tail. The group laughs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Ryan has just gotten out of her classes for the day. She flung her blue backpack onto her back. Many kids walk home with their friends, but Ryan walks alone. Her friends have to take buses home.

Or are busy with other things. _Its been three years..._ her mind wanders to her best friend, Reala.

She wondered where he was now.

She suddenly feels someone grab her back pack, and pull her back. As she falls on her rump, she sees that she had almost got run over by a truck at an intersection.

"Oh gosh!" Realizing how close that was.

"You better watch your step..."

Ryan looks up at the rescuer. Zane, who is standing beside her, is looking at a book in his hand nonchalantly...her book. **(The Phantom of the Opera.)**

"You saved me?"

"Yes." He opens the book, skimming through the pages.

"Oh...ok.."

"Now what I want to know is why you carry this book around like a doll."

"I don't do that!" She huffed.

"Then I guess this isn't your book..."

"What! No! Please give it back..." "A grown girl like you doesn't need a fairy's tale."

"It's a sad romantic story not a fairy tale." Ryan looked at the book.

"Kind of reminds me of you, a sad romantic girl... hopelessly lost in her dreamland."

"Buzz off! You don't know a thing about me."

His blue eyes look at hers, and he throws the book at her feet, "And you know nothing of me." He walks off.

Ryan grabs her book and holds it close. It wasn't just a book...not to her. Never. A few blocks away, Zane looks back. He shakes his head and continues to walk.

Ryan gets herself on her feet. "I should head home..." She looks both ways before crossing the street. And heads for home...

"Hey, Ryan. How was school?" Asks her father as she walks into the house. She puts her bag down. "Fine.."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea.."

"Alright."

"What's for dinner?"

"Grilled cheese and fruit salad, with banana bread for dessert." "Yum."

Her father smiles, "There's that smile I was looking for." "Daddy.." She pushed him.

"Smiles are good for the world...We need more of them..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Elsewhere**, Xavier and Molly are making dinner, when they hear a bark at their front door.

"I'm hooommme!"

Xavier is suddenly tackled by a large puppy, and practically licked to death. "Whoa!"

Xavier laughs, trying to push the dog off.

"Guys meet Bucky." "I believe we are well acquainted," Chuckles Xavier.

Molly beams. "He's so cute." Bucky barks, then sits in front of Molly, wagging his tail.

August sits down next to him. "Looks like we have a new member of the Daniels family."

"Has he gotten all of his shots?"

August nods.

"Very good."

August smiles and pats the puppy. "We better go get a collar and name tag for him before dinner."

"Alright." "We leave in ten minutes."

"Till then we can play." August raced the puppy to the backyard. Xavier shakes his head. And Molly grins.

Xavier goes to get the car keys. The man looks outside at his nephew playing with Bucky. He chuckles.

Such a kid. For a moment, Xavier wishes to be Daianala again...but only for a moment.

Xavier then shakes his head, then opens the window, "August, Bucky, let's go!"

"Come on boy!" August gets to his feet and races to the car. Bucky barks, and runs after his new best friend. "Arf Arf!"

"Come on, Bucky!"

Both climb into the backseat. Xavier starts the car, and is soon driving to the pet store nearby.

_"Wonder how Megan's doing."_ August thought to himself. Bucky whines. The kid rubs his ears. Bucky rests his head on August's lap.

A few minutes later, Xavier pulls into the parking lot. "We're here."

Come on you two. We have an hour before they close."

"Right." Xavier leads the two inside, "Alright, August. Pick two tags for Bucky."

The kid nods and races to find them. The puppy follows him. "Place sure is quiet now."

Bucky just follows him.

Blue collar maybe? A red one? Bucky watches him pick out the tags.

"Prefect." A heart and a bone. Bucky barks happily.

"Let's go check out."

Xavier is waiting over by the cash register with a plastic bag already in his hand, "Ready to purchase?"

"Yes."

"Alright, set them on the counter then."

"Can you engrave these?" Xavier asks the man behind the counter.

"Sure can, what do you want on it?"

"Bucky Daniels, my address and phone number, and these numbers here."

"One moment."

Xavier nods.

The guy quickly comes back and hands him the tags.

"Wow, that fast?" "Yes sir."

"Now that is what I call service," Compliments Xavier.

"Have a nice day."

"Good night, sir," Says Xavier on his way out with August and Bucky.

"That went better then before."

"Before?" Asks Xavier. August blinks. "Oh um..there was a robbery after school."

Xavier looks at his nephew, "Really, what happened?"

Well he told his uncle. Minus a detail or two. "That must have been fun," Says Xavier as they get to the car.

"Well everyone made it out." Xavier gets Bucky in, then gets in himself, "That is good to hear."

"Can I take Bucky to Will's tomarrow?" "Tomorrow is a Saturday...Alright."

"Yesss..."

"But Bucky is a big responsibility. Take good care of him."

August nods. "I will unc." Xavier instantly stops the car on the empty road. "What was that, August?"

"Nothing~"

"I hope so..." He starts driving again. "I can make you fly home, you know."

"I know."

Xavier chuckles. They get home, and walk inside. Night passes without much incident. For once, everyone is too tired to dream that night.

**AN: Well hey guys! Brand new story. I hope you like and fav/follow. Feel free to leave suggestions and ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

August wakes for the next morning, and Saturday morning cartoons.

Something he came to enjoy about being human. Bucky sits next to him on the couch as they watch 'Derek's Observatory'.

"I'm already waiting for next week's episode." Bucky yips. "Got that right buddy." The puppy licks his hand.

"Pancakes!" Yells Xavier from the kitchen.

"Pancakes!" "Blueberry and strawberry!"

Xavier smiles, "Get them while they're hot!"

August sits down. "Yum."

Xavier chuckles, "Remember when I tried to cook three years ago...Your mom swore that I would never make a decent meal."

"You can't cook." "I can now," Grins Xavier. "Try them, they're delicious."

"I belive you."

Bucky whines, begging for some. "No Bucky, you eat your dog food. It is better for you."

"We can get you some treats later."

Bucky yips.

"Hey, where is Molly?" Asks Xavier, "She usually isn't one to sleep in."

"I think she said something about not feeling well." "Oh...I will get her some soup after breakfast."

The kids smiles. "Well me and Bucky should head over to Will's now."

"It's 'Bucky and I', August. But go on ahead."

August smiles and grabs the dog leash after putting his plate away. Bucky goes around in circles, barking happily. Xavier chuckles. "Ok ok hold still boy." Bucky playfully dodges August. "Oh come on."

Bucky yips, wagging his tail.

"Sit." The dog's ears go down, and he sadly kid clips on the leash. "Sorry about that boy."

Bucky whines.

"See you later." The kid waves to his uncle. Xavier waves to him, "Have fun."

Then their out the door. Bucky walks a little in front of August. Sniffing this and that as they go.

August is so busy watching Bucky, that he walks into another pedestrian on the sidewalk, both falling back.

"I'm sorry!"

"No, I'm sorry, it's my fault," Says a familiar voice. August took a second to recognize who. "Megan?"

"Oh! Your the boy that bought Bucky. And speak of the puppy dog!" Megan smiles, giggling as Bucky licks her happily.

"Hey boy give her some room." August picks up the wiggling puppy. "I'm glad to see you aren't hurt. I worry about my customers, especially after the stick up that happened yesterday."

"I heard about that, so are you ok?"

"Yes...It was so frightening. They said that I was rescued by the Night Jester from the leader. I wish I could have seen him." She looks down sadly, "I really want to thank him for saving me."

"Well you never know." August hides a smile.

"But he never shows up unless there is trouble...and I am not the kind of damsel who thrusts herself into danger like that...that would be stupid."

"Yea, why's your leg wrapped up?"

"Oh, I had gotten injured in the struggle. Doctors said that it could have been caused by fly-by bullets. It doesn't hurt."

"That's good." August told her.

"So what are you doing out?"asks Megan.

"Well I'm taking Bucky to my frined's. He's got a dog himself and I thought it would be good to meet him."

"Like a doggie play date?"

"Basically."

"Can I come?" Pleads Megan.

"I can't see why not." August answers. Megan smiles, hugging August, "Thank you."

The kid's face suddenly turns red. "N-No problem."

"Am I interrupting anything?" says Will's voice. Both back up and see the just arriving kid. Megan stands up quickly, "We were just talking."

Bucky barks going over to lick Will. "Megan wants to see the dog meet if that's alright Will." August told him.

"A play date with Conan? Sure, come on over. I was about to ask you."

"Then let's go." Will helps August up, and together they help Megan up. Then all three head to Will's.

"So, how long have you known each other?" Asks Megan.

"Oh sevaral years, I'm not sure how many now."

Will smirks, "Since I met you during elementary school." "That's almost forever."

"What kind of watch do you have, August?" Asks Will jokingly.

"I still love you man." He elbowed him back.

"I like brotherly love," Giggles Megan, "You don't get much of it now-a-days...You can't even sit in your backyard safely anymore."

"I sprayed you with a hose only once..."

"Hm?" Megan seems confused. Boys. She rolls her eyes, and giggles.

"What?" They asked.

"Nothing," She continues to giggle..

Girls.

She smiles, "You two are just cute." Will shurgs and August's face gets a little red again. The three soon get to Will's house.

Conan starts barking, which makes Bucky bark back.

"Arf arf arf!"

"We better not keep them waiting."

"Good thing there's a backyard." They head to the back. Bucky barks happily as Will opens the gate to the backyard.

"Now let him go." As soon as they release Bucky, he runs inside, and starts playing with the husky, Conan.

"Aw, Conan is adorable," Says Megan.

"I still see that little husky puppy." "So do I," Says Will.

"Bark bark!" Yip bark yip!"

"Looks like they are introducing themselves."

"I wonder what their saying." "Only God knows..." Says Megan. She then looks at August, "So, uh, is Bucky your first pet?"

"Yes."

"Wow...You and your friend are lucky to have pets."

"Can't you have any?" "No. Besides myself, everyone in my family is allergic to most, and scared of the rest."

August blinks. "You so can come to visit Bucky anytime."

Megan looks at him, "R-Really?"

"Yes, I-Bucky would love that."

Megan giggles, and hugs August, "Thank you." The kid totally freeze and turns red right there.

"I will try not to be a bother."

"N-No problem."

Megan looks at him, "Are you okay?" "I-I'm fine."

"You sure? Your face is all red." Megan looks a bit concerned.

"I'm sure."

Megan slowly smiles, "Okay."

Her cellphone beeps, and she looks at it. She suddenly looks a bit sad, "I'm sorry...I have to go home now..."

"Oh ..ok."

Megan sadly walks out of the backyard. August watches her leave. "You should see that she gets home safely, NiGHTs," says Will.

"Ok keep a eye on Bucky for me till I get back." August changes to NiGHTS then flies off.

"You got it, buddy," Says Will, smiling.

Megan sighs as she gets to the sidewalk, and starts heading back.

Unaware that a flying jester was trailing her. After about half an hour, Megan sits under a nearby tree to rest her feet. Her phone beeps for the fifth time, but she ignores it, knowing without looking.

_"Why doesn't she pick up?"_

"Why does he have to keep texting me about it..." She mutters.

_"I want to ask her..."_

Megan sighs, and rests her head in her arms, which are resting on her knees.

Meanwhile back with Will. He quickly pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and dials a number.

~Ring Ring..."Hello?"~

"Hey Helen it's me Will."

~"Will? Hi, what's going on?"~

"I'm at my house right, since he was bringing Bucky here. One the way to meet him before we walked back I saw him talking to the girl from the pet shop the other day."

~"Slow down, Will. Who is 'he'?"~

"August."

~"Oh...OH! You mean he met that girl from the pet store again? Her name was Megan, right?"~

"Right, well I saw him blush around her."

~"Possible girlfriend?"~

"I don't think she is, I'm not even sure he knows why he's feeling that way."

~"No, I didn't mean that...I mean, is she a good choice for a possible girlfriend for August?"~

"I would have to look into her, but I think so. You should of seen how red he was."

~"*giggle* I have an idea of what he looked like.~

Will chuckles. "I can't wait to tell the others."

~"It would be nice to visit them."~

"Let's make plans to do so. See you later Helen."

~"Bye, Will."~

And then the phone was hung up. Nights, being a human boy named August, was weird enough...now Megan is coming into the picture.

Meanwhile, back with Megan, she is still resting her head on her arms. She lets out another sigh. Her phone lets out another beep, but she makes no move to look at it.

"Normaly it's rude to not pick up the phone." A voice says. Megan sits up quickly, startled, "Wh-Who's there?"

"Look up in the tree."

Megan looks up, and a surprised look comes to her face. There was the Night Jester himself hanging upside down from a tree branch above her. She backs away, quite startled to see him, "N-N-Night Jester!"

"Well hello to you too."

Megan stands up, "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Just was flying by and saw you sitting there. Recognized you from the robbery the day before."

"Oh...about that," Megan recovers from her scare, "I want to thank you, for saving my life yesterday."

"Hey." The jester shrugs. "It's what I do. Hero Complex I think it's called."

Megan shakes her head, "Just 'hero' is fine."

"So.." He looks up...no wait down at her. "So is something bothering you?" Megan looks down herself, "Yes...I have a debt that I owe someone...That is all I can say."

"Is there any way I can help?"

"I don't know if you can."

"I could try." He smiled warmly.

She looks at him, "Do you know of the Purple Dragons?"

"I've heard somethings."

"Some say that they got their name from a TV show...but they are no laughing matter..." She looks at NiGHTs, a little scared, "They are the ones I owe a debt to...a debt of protection...If I, or anyone in my family, is out after sunset, they will double my debt payment. And if we don't pay..." She shivers.

"Those jerks.."

She nods, still shivering.

NiGHTS smiles at her. I'll see what I can do."

She nods, then looks at the sun's position, "I need to get going, or I won't get home in time." "Then permit me to take you home."

"Y-You would do that, Night Jester?"

He nods. Megan is speechless. She can't believe that the hero of the city would escort her home.

"You wouldn't mind being carried?"

"I-I guess not..." Megan is finally able to utter.

"Then hold on." The Night Jester flew down and scopped her up in his arms. Megan blushes slightly in embarrassment. Then looks down. Her eyes widen as she realizes that he is already flying high. She clings to him, "I-I forgot t-to mention...I-I'm af-afraid of h-heights.."

Cause she was doing that she did see a small blush show on his face. "Your safe with me." She shivers, burying her face in his chest so that she can't see how high she is from the ground. After a minute of calming herself, she tells him her address.

It doesn't take them long to get there. Megan is relieved, yet slightly disappointed when he sets her on her feet in her backyard."There you go."

"I..I...Thank you, Night Jester."

"Anytime Miss."

"C-Can I see you again sometime?"

"Sure thing. We can meet by the tree sometime."

"Not that tree...There is a densely wooded area outside this neighborhood...We can meet there."

The jester nods. "I think I that will work." And Megan nods back.

He smiles at her. "I should best be going Miss."

"You can call me Megan..."

"And you may call me NiGHTS."

"Alright, NiGHTs...It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

The jester smiles, gives his grace bow and flies away. Megan smiles, then walks into her house.

But NiGHTs isn't the only one nearby...

Meanwhile...Ryan is in her room, looking at her book. Something about Zane is bugging her.

"But what is it?" He seemed...off...Like someone had taken a picture, and pasted a drawing onto the photo.

What is most strange are his eyes. Lightning blue eyes framed by black eyeliner. His face...

It was as if..."But he's gone.." She feels the need to talk with the others about this. She decides to visit them the next day.

**AN: Well hey guys! Brand new story. I hope you like and fav/follow. Feel free to leave suggestions and ideas! (Remember: Ash(red-head), Rein(brown-hair), Ray(blonde).) (Girl brown hair Bianca)**


	3. Chapter 3

Will finds himself at the Dreamgate. Owl greeted him. "Ohoooo, hello Visitor Will. How are you?"

"I'm good Owl."

Owl chuckles, "Elliot is already here...the others should arrive shortly."

"Alright."

Elliot smiles as he sees Will approaching, "You seem to be in a good mood."

"That's cause I am."

"May I ask what about?" Elliot looks at his former student.

"I'll say when the others get here."

Elliot nods, "Alright, then how have you been?"

"I'm pretty good myself."

"And your family?"

"Just as good." "That's good to hear."

A hoot from owl signals the arrival of the girls, Claris and Helen. "Hi guys." They both wave.

"Hey, ladies!" The boys answer. "It looks like we five will be the only ones here tonight," Says Owl, "Unless the others are up late."

"I think so. Xavier said Molly has a bad cold so she most likely won't show up."

They hear footsteps as Ryan shows up at the gate entrance. "And there's Ryan."

The girl looks at them, "Guys, I have to talk with you."

"You have news too?" Will asked.

"More like an observation that leaves me dizzy." "Well that's why we meet here and talk."

"So, what is it, Ryan?" Asks Helen.

"Well there's this guy who sort of...reminds me of Reala."

Elliot looks at her, "You think you found Reala...in human form?"

"I'm not completely sure..."

"You can't, really...unless he says it himself."

"Or says something only he would." "But what is something only he would say?" asks Will.

Claris looks at the group, "There is no NiGHTs."

"Something like that, I still don't get why he said that." Elliot thought out loud.

"There is meaning behind it," Says Owl, "...Reala thought that NiGHTs was a fluke, a mistake that should never have come into being, but somehow did."

"That makes sense..."

"Denial, typical," Says Elliot.

"So keep a eye on him Ryan. Whoever they are." "It's Zane...from that group of bullies that goes to the local high school."

"Him?" Will blinks. Ryan nods. "He's...different, he has saved me twice...once from his own gang, and once from an oncoming truck."

"Whoa."

"He is a jerk to us," Says Helen.

"Ok on a brighter note." Will smiles. "You have to hear this." "Don't leave us in suspense, " Hoots Owl.

"We're pretty sure that NiGHTS has got himself a crush on someone."

"Really," asks Claris, "Who?"

"A girl named Megan who works at the pet store we got Bucky at."

"Oh, her!" Claris looks at them, "She works at the grocery store on weekends. She said something earlier this morning about some cute boy who bought her newest puppy in the shop."

"That's the one."

"Wait, she said cute?" asks Helen, giggling.

"August turned red as can be when she hugged him after saying she could come see Bucky."

Owl hoots in laughter, "I would have loved to see that."

"I'll try to get a picture next time." "So...Possible discovery of Reala, and August is getting a girlfriend...That is some news report," Says Elliot.

"A great night."

"Indeed. So, what shall we do tonight?"

"How about we go to the river." "Which one?" Asks Owl.

"How about the Will and NiGHTS went to?"

"The one in the mountains?" Will smiles, "Let's go!"

"Yea!" "Race you there!" calls Claris.

"Your on!" The five humans and one owl race into Will's dream, towards the mountain lake, and it's river.

"I'm gonna win!" Shouts Elliot. Will laughed. "No way!" Owl flies in front of them, "Ohoooo!"

"Hey!"

The old bird laughs, getting into the lead.

"Wow, look at him go!"

"Go Owl!"

Owl reaches his perch, and dances a little as the dreamers reach him, "Hoooo! I won a race!"

"Great job!" Will jumps into the lake water, followed by Helen. "Cannonball!" "Claris, Ryan, come on! The water's great!"

"Coming!" Owl holds up a wing to shield himself from the large splash.

"Yeyah!" "Be careful, visitors," Owl chuckles.

"We will Owl! Heh." The five friends play around in the water, attracting Nightopians. "Come on in!" "The Nightopians laugh and squeal as they join the dreamers. "Water fight!" Nightopians give a cute battle cry, and begin to splash the dreamers. "They have us on all sides, Captain!" Shouts Will with a laugh.

"Fire water!" The dreamers shoot waves of water at the Nightopians.

"We be the terrors of the seven seas!" Barks Elliot, imitating a pirate.

"Arrrrr!" As the visitors are playing, Owl spots something near the trees. He flies off to get a better look.

"Where's Owl going?" Asks Will.

"Not sure." "We better follow him," Says Claris.

The five friends get out of the water. As they begin to make their way towards where Owl flew off, they see him flying back, his face screaming shock and confusion.

"Owl!?" "Woods-Figures of fog!-Like NiGHTs!" The old bird collapses into Claris' arms, exhausted.

"Come on!" Elliot starts running.

They race after.

As they run, the dreamers spot something near the trees on a small ridge.

"Over there!"

"Is that...fog?"

"Looks like it." Elliot reaches the fog first. On the ground, near a tree, is cloud-like figure. It appears to be on its knees, weeping into its hands.

They hear whimpering from the figure.

"Hello?"

The fog slowly looks up, and looks around, "Hallo?"

"Did they hear us?"

"Wer ist dahin?" Asks the figure quietly.

"I think they did," Says Will, a bit confused.

"What's that even mean?"

"I-I don't know," Answers Claris.

The figure sniffles, looking around, "Wer bist du? Wo bist du? Warum ist es so dunkel?"

Elliot listens, "I think it's German...whoever it is..."

The figure turns to them, trying to follow their voices, "Was sind du sagen?"

Owl slowly sits up in Claris' arms, "It is asking who and where we are...apparently, this one can't see...I can only translate a little."

"But he can't understand us?"

"I don't think so...I can't speak this one's language..."

The figure begins to cry again.

"Please don't cry."

"Ich bin so einsam..." The figure weeps into its hands. Ryan reaches out to them.

Surprisingly, the fog figure feels solid. She feels it flinch, and look up in her direction.

Ryan wishes they could understand them. The figure slowly stands, it's hands trying to find her like a blind person. It then hugs her, shivering and whimpering.

She hugs back, happy to do that.

"Lass mich nicht allein...bitte..." The figure whimpers softly.

Owl looks at the figure sadly, "It seems to be very lonely." Ryan pats thier back.

The figure calms down a little, "Vielen dank...Freund..."

Helen looks at the figure, "I wish we could help more..."

"If only we knew who this person is..." Says Will.

"It has to be Reala..." Says Elliot.

"How are you so sure?" Asks Will.

Elliot looks at the younger boy, "Think about it...NiGHTs appeared with a similar look."

"But we can hear this guy's voice..."

"Probably because Reala has been a human far longer than NiGHTs had been when this happened to him."

Ryan looks at them. "..."

The figure rubs her back, "Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich sehen."

_"I hope it's you"_ She thought. Will sees something in the corner of his eye, and looks. "AH!" He is instantly on his rump, pointing into the trees.

Three dog-like fog creatures are glaring at them.

"Cer-Cer-Cer-!"

"Cerbrus!"

The three dogs howl in laughter.

The figure in Ryan's arms shivers terribly, hiding its face in her shoulder. "Go away!" She yelled. The three dogs howl in laughter as they jump down, and close in on the visitors.

"Run!" shouts Elliot, grabbing Claris' hand, and swiftly going to the door that leads back to the sanctuary of the Dream Gate.

Helen and Will are right behind them.

Ryan looked down at the fiqure, she didn't want to leave them. "Come on!" Calls Helen.

Ryan finally runs, still holding onto the figure's arm. The figure obviously can see the three foggy dogs, and runs without question.

Cerberus begins pursuit. Elliot reaches the door, and opens it, "Hurry!"

~HHOOWWWL~

"Coming!" "They're gaining on us!"

"Run!"

Claris, Owl, Will, and Helen get through the door, and yell for Ryan to hurry.

The figure holds Ryan's hand tight as they run for the door.

Ryan and the figure fly through the opening, falling to the ground as Elliot slams the door shut.

"Das tat weh," Mutters the figure, holding its head.

"That was too close," Says Will.

"Yea.." Elliot looks at the figure, "It'll be safe here."

Ryan pats thier shoulder. The figure looks in Ryan's general direction.

"So, what do we do now?" Asks Helen.

"Well frist wait and see what Cerberus does."

"Cerberus will not be able to get into the Dream Gate," Informs Owl, "The only Nightmaren who could force their way into the Dream Gate were Wiseman, Jackle, NiGHTs, and Reala."

"Good." Slowly the figure gets to its feet, and helps Ryan up. As it helps her up, Ryan notices that the fog is forming a distinct shape. She gasps when she recognizes a jester's hat on the figure's head.

"Reala?"

The figure snaps its head in her direction when she says that name. "Du kennst mich?" The figure stands in front of her, "R-Ryan?"

"R-Reala?" The foggy jester hugs her."It's you!"

"Thought so," Will smiles.

"Ich habe dich vermisst, Ryan...Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich sehen, alter freund," Says Reala.

"I think he says that he missed you," Translates Owl.

"Well I missed him too."

Reala rubs his head, muttering to himself.

"I hope he's ok."

"I'm actually wondering how he is speaking gibberish," Says Will.

"Maybe he's in Germany?"

"And it has been a few years since we have seen him," Adds Owl, "His human side may have learned to speak German...and now he dreams German."

"Good idea." "Now we have to find him in the real world."

Reala looks in the general direction of the group.

"I wish we could talk to him." "We can," Says Elliot, "We just barely understand each other."

"So...What now?" Asks Helen.

"I'm staying with Reala." Ryan said.

"Alright...We will go make sure the Nightopians are safe," Says Claris.

"Be careful."

The four dreamers nod, and head off. Owl stays behind with Ryan.

"At least we found him here."

Reala chuckles.

"Looks like we need to learn German," Says Owl.

"Could it really be Zane? I'm not sure anymore.."

"How much do you know about this boy?"

"Not much..."

Owl nods, "Perhaps you should learn a little more about him."

"Right.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a while of Ryan and Reala playing tag together around the dream gate, Reala's form begins to disparate.

"R-Ryan!"

"You'll be ok! Be strong!"

His form is quickly gone, his last cry hanging in the air.

"Curious..." Observes Owl from his perch.

"What Owl?"

"He awoke pretty early...and very fast. And...something didn't seem quite right..."

"I hope he's ok."

"I as well."

Ryan soon wakes up to a bright Sunday morning. She looks out the window and rubs her eyes. After all this time, she finally got to see Reala again.

"I know your out there."

There is no school today, so she decides to visit August and tell him what happened. She gets dressed, eats and was out the door.

As she walks, she sees Zane a little ways off. He is sitting with his back against a building, his head down, and eyes closed, seemingly deep in thought.

"Zane?"

His eyes open, and shift in her direction.

"Are you ok?"

His eyes narrow, "What's it to you?"

"I was just asking."

Zane looks the other way, "You shouldn't be around me, not unless you want the triplets and the rest of my gang antagonizing you..."

"That didn't stop you before."

"I only stopped them because you had nothing of interest to us."

"Really.."

"You doubt?"

"What about with saving my life?"

"What about it?"

"You couldn't have done it for the same reason."

"Hmph, just because I'm in a gang of bullies doesn't mean I will let someone get run over by a truck. I am a human being, you know."

"Can I ask you a question."

"You just did," Snickers Zane.

Ryan ignores that. "Do you know any german?"

Zane gives her a weird look, "Yes..."

"Really?" Her face lights up. Zane is slightly startled by her enthusiasm. He looks around, then at her, "Yes...Did I miss something?"

"No no nothing."

Zane looks away, feeling awkward.

"How much german?"

"Enough to talk with my German roommates at the orphanage fluently..."

"I see."

Zane starts to walk away.

"Um..."

Zane sighs, "What?"

"Nothing.."

He shakes his head, and walks off. Ryan was trying to clam her racing heart. She had to tell August.

Meanwhile with said person. He and Bucky are playing in the backyard with Xavier.

"Get the ball boy!" August throw it across the yard. Bucky barks, and races after it, catching it in midair. Xavier laughs, clapping his hands, "Look at him go! That has to be 20 miles an hour!"

"Yea!"

Xavier notices Ryan, and walks up to her, "Hello Ryan."

"Hi guys."

Bucky runs up to her and barks happily. She pats his head. "What brings you here?" Asks Xavier.

"Zane does speak German."

"Uh, what?"

"Zane speaks German."

"Yeah, we got that. But why is that so interesting?"

"He could be Reala."

"How do you figure that?"

"Both speak it."

"I don't remember Reala speaking German."

"He does now." And she tells them about last night. Xavier looks at August, "Could it be possible?"

"It's possible."

"Then we must be careful, and try to jog his memory as subtly as possible."

"Right"

Hope fills within Ryan. "August. You and Ryan can continue out here, I'm gong inside," Xavier goes inside the house.

Bucky looks at the two. "Yip?"

He picks up his ball in his mouth, and whimpers. August picks it up and throws it again. Bucky barks and runs after it.

"So," Asks Ryan, "Do you have any ideas?"

"Hm..."

Ryan watches August think.

"Let's just say small things to make him recall."

"For example?"

"Hm..."

"Like when I first met him?"

"Yea but keep it casual."

"Right."

Megan, wishing to see August, arrives at his house, and rings the doorbell.

"Bark arf arf!"

"Hold on, coming!"

Megan takes a minute to tidy her hair and outfit. August opens the door. "H-Hi!"

"Hi, August...may I come in?"

"Sure!"

Megan walks through the doorway, and pets Bucky on the head, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you who escorted me home yesterday."

"Try me."

"It was the Night Jester, or NiGHTs as he wishes to be called."

"Really? What was he like?" August hide a grin.

Megan thinks, "Well...he was very polite, and seemed eager to help me...But, I never knew that his voice sounded so young, almost like a girl's..."

_"I do not sound like that"!_

"I am very afraid of heights, but he took me in his arms and flew me home before sun down. I kind of enjoyed his company actually. I wish you could have been there."

"Too bad, maybe another time."

"I hope I get to see him again."

Megan looks at him, "But, how have you been?"

"Just fine."

Megan smiles, "So, what do you want to do?"

"Want me to show you some music?" "Sure!"

He smiles and leads her to his room. Bucky trots along beside them.

"Here's my keyboard."

"You play electric piano?"

"I write music too."

"Really?"

August nods. "Want to hear?"

Megan smiles, her eyes lighting up, "I'd love to." August sits down and turns it on.

Megan sits beside him.

Frist he turns on a beats with a nob and sings.

"Close your tired eyes, relaxing them.  
Count from 1 to 10 and open them.  
All these heavy thoughts will try to weigh you down, but not this time.

Way up in the air, you're finally free, and you can stay up there, right next to me.  
All this gravity will try to pull you down, but not this time."

Megan listens, blushing.

"When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out,  
Then it's time for you to shine.  
Brighter than the shooting star, so shine no matter where you are.  
Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light,  
'cause it's time for you to shine.  
Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are, tonight.

Wooh, wooh, wooh.  
Brighter than a shooting star,  
Shine no matter where you are, tonight."

Megan begins to hum alongside him.

When August is done, she applauds, "That is beautiful!"

"Thank you."

She pauses a moment, "Now that I think about it, your singing voice sounds familiar."

"You might of heard a song called Fireflies."

"Wait...August Woods, the boy that was kidnapped by aliens three years ago?"

"Yes. That's me."

"I never could find anything after that, to see what happened...I was sick at the time...But it's like everything was erased. My mother's friend is the manager of the news room that is so popular here. He said that the day after the sky battle, all of the video, audio and pictures of the mysterious case disappeared. Even before then, any pictures that were in the newspapers were somehow damaged before they could be printed and distributed..." Megan looks at him, "So, what happened?"

"I don't remember much after being taken."

"Really?"

"Yep. It was a blur to me." He told her the established lie.

"Oh...I hope the aliens didn't damage you..."

"I'm fine." August smiled.

Megan smiles back, "I wish I had a talent, especially one like yours."

"I bet you have one, just got to find it."

"Could you help?"

"Sure I could."

Megan hugs him.

"Y-You sure hug alot." August blushes. She pulls away, "Sorry."

"That's ok."

"I don't usually hug people...Sorry."

"Hey don't worry about it."

Megan blushes, feeling like a bumbling idiot. "Ever been to the carnival?"

"Does a theme park count?"

She smiles, "I would think so."

"But do you want to go some time?"

"Yes...I would."

"Great!" The boy beams.

Startled, Megan almost falls off of the bench.

"S-Sorry!"

"So? Friday?"

"Friday."

"When?"

"Noon?"

"Works for me."

"Arf yip yip!" Bucky tackles them both to the ground. "H-Hey boy!" He licks both their faces. "Off boy! Heheh!"

"He tickles!"

Soon they get free and Molly asked if Megan wanted to stay for dinner. She shakes her head, "I must be getting home."

"Oh ok."

She says goodbye, and walks out. August sighs. Xavier looks at him, "Looks like you have a personal fan."

"Seems so."

"It's a shame she has to miss dinner with us."

"She had her reasons."

"Sounds ominous."

Xavier sighs. "Perhaps you should see her home again."

"Right."

"Good luck, Nephew."

August smiles at his uncle and races outside to change back to NiGHTS and fly off after Megan. She is jogging at a steady pace, and a pretty fast one at that.

NiGHTS couldn't help it as he smiled and pretended to run next to her in the air just a foot or two above the ground. "Ah!" Megan almost trips. She giggles as she stops, "You startled me!"

"Sorry." He chuckles.

"So...what's new, pussy cat?"

"Just checking on you."

"Really? Or do you want a chat?"

"Either or."

"You know...I just thought of something," Says Megan, rubbing her chin, "You look similar to the aliens that captured my best friend, August. Are you somehow related to them?"

"Oh um..."

Megan looks at him softly, "Just tell me the truth, NiGHTs."

"Well..one of them was my twin."

"But you aren't evil like they were...you help people."

"..."

"NiGHTs?" Megan steps closer, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Just memories."

"I'm so sorry if I brought something up."

"No no you didn't know."

Megan looks down. NiGHTS pats her shoulder. She looks back up at him. "Now how about I fly you home."

"Gently, please...I'm very afraid of heights."

"I promise to be careful." Megan slowly gets into his arms. And in seconds they were up in the air. She buries her face in his chest, frightened. Soon, they arrive on her back porch.

"There we are."

Megan is blushing in embarrassment. "Thank you..."

"Anytime."

"I-I better get inside. NiGHTs?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Fire away."

"Well," Megan looks nervous, "Wh-Why do you sound like a girl, or a very young boy?"

"Well I'm meant to be genderless."*

"Oh."

"But I seem to one person more like one and another the other."

"Well...you seem more like a boy...and act like one."

"And that's how I seem to you."

"You do act like a boy."**

After a minute, Megan heads inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In his bunk at the orphanage, Zane is looking over an old scrapbook of clippings from the alien incident three years ago. How he got those clippings is a long story in itself, since the newspapers were mysteriously altered on the pages about the incident.

They fascinated him. "What are you?" His fingers trace NiGHTs' and Reala's image. "Where did you come from?"

He hears footsteps, and quickly hides the book in its secret spot by his bed. "Who is it? Wer ist es?" He asks.

"Time to eat."

The dinner announcer...of coarse. "Not hungry."

"Fine then."

Zane waits for the person to leave, then goes back to looking at the scrapbook. "I must find the Night Jester."

But how?

He thinks...

How to do it. "I will have to go into the danger zone." Zane puts the book back in its hiding spot.

Well time to sneak out and find this trouble. Zane opens the ventilation shaft over his bed. And crawls through it to the outside.

He chuckles as he fixes the vent. He then disappears into the night...

...not suspecting that hidden face is watching him...

***SXJ: I do not care if you think NiGHTs is either a girl or boy. NiGHTs is technically genderless and we called 'him' a 'he' here because it grammatically correct and easier to write as 'he' or 'she'.**

****He's also act more like a boy because he's been a human boy.**

**(Look up the word: Androgyny one of the people who work/create NiGHTs said he was, it means: Combination of masculine and feminine characteristics.)**  
**Here I did it for you:**

**Androgyny: wiki/Androgynous**


	4. Chapter 4

NiGHTs is sitting on top of the clock tower, watching the moonrise. "What a nice moon." The night air is disturbed by sirens. "And there's work calling."P olice are driving to the scene of a fire. Ambulances and firetrucks are almost at the sight.

He flies over to see what he can do. He sees a figure on top of the burning structure.

"Hang on!"

Zane has just thrown something over the far edge of the building, which is quickly engulfed in flames. He then looks around coolly, as if he wasn't on a blazing building.

"Kid!"

Zane looks up, "You're here...We need to talk."

"This isn't the place..."

"I can do anyplace."

NiGHTs growled under his breath and scoops the kid up. Zane makes no struggle, and waits while NiGHTs finds a suitable place to set him down.

The jester was positively steaming by the time they landed in the park..Zane looks at him, "Cool your jets...I just want to talk."

"Standing on a burning building is a better way to get yourself killed."

"That's my eighth time actually..."

"What?!"

Zane only smirks, "Now, Night Jester...I want you to answer my questions."

"Only if you promise not to do something so stupid just to talk to me."

"How else was I supposed to get your attention? It isn't like you have a phone line."

"You could of died."

"Don't we all someday?"

NiGHTS crosses his arms. "Don't be cocky if you don't want me to fly off."

"I'll just get on another burning building."

"I can save you then leave you some other place."

"I can go all night...But first the questions. Why are you here?

The jester sighs. "Fine. To help people."

"That's it? Where are the others of your kind?"

"I'm not about to tell a kid like you, even if I wanted too."

"Hmmm..." Zane looks away nonchalantly, "Is that a fire I smell? Perhaps my ninth building stunt?"

"Don't even."

The boy smirks.

"Fine, I don't know where some of them are ok? The only one I do is at home."

"So you do have a headquarters..." Zane notices something, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason, and no I have no such thing as a 'hq'."

"First that girl, Ryan, then you...What is it with everybody?"

"What is it with what?"

"Nevermind...I'm done for now..." Zane begins to walk off.

"Good and I'm not saving you again. So if your wanting to talk crazy head just meet me here."

"I will hold you to it, A.L.F."

"Don't call me that." "You are an Alien Life Form."

"It's irritating, like you."

Zane shrugs, "Better than being called an emo...My skin is naturally pale, my hair is naturally black, and yet people think that I have no care for anything in the world."

"Do you?" NiGHTS puts his hands on his hips.

"I do, but I would rather not talk about it," Zane looks away. He walks off, "Goodnight, Night Jester."

NiGHTs is silent as he watches the boy walk off. _Could he really be Reala?_ It was hard to say. Zane seems promising though. NiGHTs gets a chill up his spine, the kind one only gets when they sense they are being watched.

But nobody is there. "I better get going," He mutters, barely above a whisper. So off he flew.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday morning...

Three day weekend starts now! August wakes up bright and early, excited about what the day would bring. And seeing Megan again.

He has been busy the last few days. He had been looking all over for the Purple Dragons, but all he could find were amateur criminals trying to make a quick buck.

It was good and bad news. But today, he is going to go on his first date.

He was almost skipping to the table for breakfast. Xavier chuckles, "Well, someone's in a good mood."

"You bet!" "What's the scoop?"

"I'm going to the movies."

"Only the movies?" "Well the amusement park after that too."

"Anyone going with you?"

"N-nope, just me."

Xavier cocks an eybrow, "Alright, what's the movie?"

"Mirror Mirror." "Hm, then can I go with you? I have wanted to see that."

"No!" August said. "I mean...um...you don't have too."

Xavier looks at August, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." There is a long silence.

"Alright then, I will tell Molly if she gets home earlier than you."

"Alright" I have to go, bye!" August puts his dishes in the sink and races out the door. Xavier chuckles after he leaves, "Have fun on your date, August."

Bucky barks at August through the back gate.

"Bye Bucky, be a good boy and I'll be back!" Bucky sits, and whines. Across town, Megan is getting ready, but she seems a bit shaken up.

Nervous. That, and there was a note from the Purple Dragons this morning. It had rained earlier, so the ink was unreadable.

She wanted and didn't want to know what it said. She waits in the living room. Most of her family is at work. Her granny is still asleep.

She looks at the clock. Almost time. "Please come soon..."

~Knock Knock~ Megan is at the door before one could say 'doorbell'.

She opens it, "Hello?"

There was August. She hugs him on sight, shivering.

"Are you ok Megan?" She doesn't answer. "Megan?"

"I'm just glad you're here...I don't feel safe being home alone."

"Well are you ready to go?"

Megan releases him from the hug, "Y-Yeah..." "M-Movies first, right?"

"Right."

Megan seems to calm down as they walk further away from the house.

"Ready to watch the flick?" "Yes."

She looks at August, "Thank you...for coming."

"Anytime." Though he doesn't show it, August has a good idea on why Megan looks so shaken up.

"Wh-What's the movie?"

"Mirror Mirror." I

"I'll pay for snacks."

"I will get tickets."

"Then let's go." The two friends soon reach the theater. "Go thing we went today, not as many people." Megan nods. She goes to get the tickets.

Megan smiles at August as he gets the popcorn. "Such a boy."

He smiles as he comes back with the snacks. "Ready, August?"

"Ready."

The two go to their seats in the showing room. And they find some seats. Megan looks at August, "Th-There's something...that I should tell you..."

"What is it?" He asked.

Megan suddenly feels a shiver down her spine...someone is watching her.

"I-I..." She gulps, "I-I-I h-hope that y-you like this movie."

"I hope you do too."

Megan smiles, then sits back in her chair. The disturbing feeling is gone, for now.

They followed me? Why? Don't they torment me enough? Subconsciously, she takes August's hand.

The movie goes on. Soon, she forgets all about her trouble, and enjoys the movie with August.

August loved the ending. "I wish I could just start singing and everyone would go along."

"It would be nice," Says Megan, "Just like in 'Enchanted'."

He hums a little. Megan hums along. "We could make a great duet."

"You not half bad Megan, ready to go to the Park now?" "As long as it has 'amusement'," She Megan suddenly falls quiet, getting that shiver again.

"Are you cold?"

"Maybe a little..." She was afraid to tell him...especially when she was being watched. She didn't want them to hurt August.

_I wish NiGHTs was here..._

"Well we can stop at my house and grab some jackets if you want."

"No."

"Oh ok, then how about the store and we grab some there?"

"I guess."

Inside, August can see how distressed Megan is. And he had some ideas on what it could be.

"Ha ha." "Let's go, August." So they head out, laughing and joking along the way.

They reach the clothing store. "What size do you wear?"

Megan looks at the coats, "I wear a small." "Any color you like?"

"Surprise me."

"I will." August goes to look. Megan waits. She suddenly gets that shiver, gasps, and turns around...only to find no one there. "A-August? Did y-you find one?"

"Yea, just making sure there's one in your size."

"Okay.." Megan tries to calm down as August finds the right coat.

He comes back holding a nice green one. "Try this." She puts it on, and looks in one of the mirrors, "I love it."

"It's fit right?"

"It's fit, and it fits," Giggles Megan. "And it is my favorite color."

"Wow great guess."

She smiles, "Thank you, August."

"Well let's pay for it and get going." "I'll pay," Says Megan.

"No no I can do it." "But..."

"It's fine Megan."

She hugs him, "Thank you." The two walk over to the counter, where August pays for the coat. The cashier gives him a reciept, "Enjoy the coat, and have a nice day."

"Thanks, you too." The cashier smiles, watching Megan and August as they leave for the amusement park.

"It's amazing!" Megan beams, laughing as she looks at all the rides and prize booths.

"You're going to love it." "What should we do first?"

"How about the Scrambler?"

"Which one is that one?"

"That one over there." August ponits. "Spinning around on the ground." "Good thing we haven't just eaten anything."

"Well besides popcorn."

"We finished that before the movie was halfway over."

"Race you to the line." Megan jogs past him. And believe us, they had a blast! "Weehoo!"

"Faster, faster!"

"Don't throw up! Wheee!" August and Megan laugh as the ride moves around. Soon, the ride stops. "That was fun!"

And right after that they run and find more rides to ride.

~Hidden Time Skip~

"Roller coaster or high swing."

"Roller coaster, it's the closest thing to flying." Megan nods. So they do that. "Hey, August. Can we go to the funhouse?"

"Sure thing Megan." "It will be a nice place to relax after freaking out on the roller coaster," Megan blushes in embarrassment.

August chuckles and being daring takes her hand as they walked. Megan blushes harder. They walk inside. Old memories resurface for August.

He hasn't been here since the old one burned down and he didn't have his memories. Xavier learned who he was when he was still working for Wisemen here. He half expects to see those glowing eyes, see a metal jester creature burst from the reflection, and see Will and Helen come to his rescue.

He almost smells the smoke again. Slowly, he hears a voice calling him back to reality. "Huh?" Megan has a hand on his shoulder, and is watching him with very concerned eyes, "August?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Just thinking back."

"You did seem in a daze."

"Don't worry I'm alright." He smiled. Megan smiles back, "Lets go over to the bumper cars."

"But don't you want to stay here longer?" "Do you?"

"Well...maybe..." "We will stay then...Let's go inside the hall of mirrors."

So they do. But...they aren't alone. They begin to hear footsteps in the halls. Megan looks around, "H-Hello?"

"A bit late to be outside hm, my little lass?"

Megan gasps, and backs against August, as a tall man with dyed purple hair approaches them, "K-Kieth..."

"It can be dangerous at night," Says the man, as more goons approach from all sides, "Especially with the flying monster out there."

"What do you guys want?" August asked.

"Why don't you ask my new fiance?" Replies Kieth with a sly grin.

Megan goes stiff with shock, "W-Wha?!"

"If your talking about Megan, then back off!"

"She is the property of the Purple Dragons. The money was a penny short, and she is out past curfew. Besides, I wrote everything down in that note this morning."

"I-It was unreadable!" Cries Megan, becoming white with fear.

"Oh? Was it? Oh dear, what a shame." Kieth grins.

August wraps his arms around Megan protectively.

"Get them!" The goons move in, grabbing at August and Megan. August feels a hard impact to his back, making him loose his hold of Megan. Someone slashes his chest and sides with a knife. He is then punched in the gut as Megan is dragged from sight in the crowd of goons. "Kill the boy!"

Megan screams, "AUGUST!"

"Megan!" He calls back.

One of the goons kicks him into a mirror, shattering it.

Megan is handed over to Kieth. He grins, stroking her cheek as his other hand is like a vice on her arm, "You are mine now."

Megan tries to pull away. Kieth chuckles, "How cute."

"LET ME GO!" Desperate to get free of the mad gang leader, Megan kicks her leg out. She suddenly feels the grip on her arm loosening, and opens her eyes to see Kieth crumpling to the ground, whimpering like a dog. She takes her chance, and tries to run to August as the goons around her are still stunned by what just happened.

She catches sight of him, "August!"

...That is when everything went wrong.

August looks up to see her trying to run to him, and he suddenly sees a glint of reflected metal behind her.

**BANG!**

Megan's eyes widen, and she falls to the ground.

"MEGAN!"

Everything seems to slow down...time seems to stop.

He sees a bit of red on the back of her new green coat as she lays there on the floor. That is the last straw, he can't take it anymore!

"That's it!" He shouted and without another thought changed to his jester form.

"N-Night Jester?!" Kieth is helped up by one of the gang members. After a moment of recoil, he glares at the former Nightmaren, his face turning red in a rage, "KILL HIM! AND BRING ME THE GIRL!"

The Purple Dragons brandish their weapons, and go to attack.

"No more!" He picks up a mirror and throws it at them. The mirror shatters on impact with the goons, cutting many of them in the process.

_I must get Megan to safety!_

He rushes towards her, knocking more of them aside. "Megan!"

She barely moves her hand, she is in so much pain. NiGHTS scopped her up in his arms then kicks another goon down. Megan lets out a weak cry, stiffening from the shock of pain.

"GET THEM!"

The jester growls under his breath. Kieth glares at the jester, and lifts his smoking gun, "If I can't have her, then neither can you, FREAK!"

NiGHTs gently takes Megan's hand, and dualizes with her. Kieth fires his gun. NiGHTs narrows his eyes, and dodges the bullets.

"My turn." He pulls out his dragon persona, and puts it on. In a flash of light, NiGHTs transforms into a long-bodied dragon. He roars at the Purple Dragons, "You fools are nothing to a real dragon!"

Many members run for their lives, but most stay.

"Ahh! Dragon!"

"Stay and fight, YOU COWARDS!" Roars Kieth, as he fires at the jester dragon. That just makes him more angry. The dragon roars, and he uses his fire dash to bulldoze the remaining gang members, leaving only Kieth.

The gang leader stands his ground, glaring at the dream being.

"Touch Megan or anyone again and you'll regret it."

"Oh yeah! You don't scare me, FREAK!"

NiGHTS lets out a roar. Kieth fires his gun. NiGHTs dodges easily, and wraps Kieth up in his serpentine-like coils, constricting him.

The gang leader begins to struggle as his lungs become cramped. He strains to breathe.

NiGHTs continues to squeeze the air out of him, baring his teeth, "Run...Run Kieth...and never return." He holds the man until he  
falls unconscious from lack of oxygen, after which the dragon releases his hold, letting the unconscious man collapse to the floor.

Then in a blink he zooms out of the fun house. _"Megan needs help and fast!"_ He can feel her pain because of the dualization, and it is getting worse. _"Hold on...hold on.."_

He soon sees the hospital. He turns back into a humanoid jester so as not to scare anyone, and undualizes with Megan, holding her gently in his arms.

"*cough* A-August...*cough*"

"Hold on Megan...I need help here!" The staff of the hospital stare at NiGHTs, but soon get to work getting out a stretcher and an emergency kit.

Megan slowly goes unconscious.

NiGHTS takes a seat and waits...As the girl is rushed into the E.R.

NiGHTs notices red stains on his sleeves, Megan's blood. This makes him worry. "Please be ok...I can't lose her...not now..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three hours pass before a doctor comes out, "You may see her."

_"That means she alive..."_ He gets up and heads into the room. Megan is in a medical gown, laying in a hospital bed.

"She will live," Says the doctor, "If that bullet had been any faster, it would have pierced her lung. She better count her lucky stars."

"Thank you.." The doctor nods, and leaves the room.

NiGHTS looks back at her. "Your going to be alright now." As he floats by her, she lets out a pained groan, slowly waking up.

She blinks, her vision blurred from pain, "A-August..."

"Don't worry I'm here." He said after shifting back.

"Y-You..." She makes a small smile, "You're o-okay..."

"Yea..."

"E-Everything's so f-fuzzy...W-What...what happened?"

"That jerk shot you."

"So...th-that's why..." Megan lets out a raspy sigh, "How d-did we...escape?"

"The Night Jester came." "H-He left? I-I want t-to thank him..."

"He might be still here."

"W-Where?"

"In this room."

She strains her eyes to see better, trying to see August clearly.

"You should rest Megan." She slowly takes his hand, and falls asleep. It is close to midnight now. August finally calls home. Xavier picks up the phone, since Molly fell asleep by it, "Hello?"

"Hey it's me.."

"A-August?! Where are you?! You never came home for dinner!" Exclaims Xavier as quietly as possible.

"Something came up, don't worry I'm alright."

"What happened?"

"Some of that Purple Dragon gang showed up at the theme park and tried to take Megan away. To put it roughly."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." "And Megan?"

"Could be better..."

"What happened? Is she okay?"

"She got shot in the back, the leader got her..almost killed..." "But she is stable now?"

"Yes..."

"Good. You can stay with her, or come home. No crime fighting tonight."

"Ok.." "Do you wish to stay with her?"

"If that's alright." He asked.

"Go ahead...I think you are needed there more anyway."

"Thank you." "Goodnight, August."

"Night."

Xavier hangs up, and sighs in relief. August decides to sit by Megan until morning.


	6. Chapter 6

She slowly walks up during the night. Her pain only allows her short naps. She moans in discomfort. Slowly, she opens her eyes.

She ses August watching her, "A...A...A-August?"

"Hey."

"M-My fault..."

"Megan it's no ones fault." "I should have k-known the t-time...We almost g-got k-killed."

"But I should of just stuck with a simple movie." "I-I wanted...a-amusement p-park..."

"Maybe..if I didn't want..to stay at they fun house.."

"T-They come a-anyway..."

"Your alive, that's what matters." "Barely..." Megan falls quiet, panting.

"Please get some rest.." August looks out the window.

"I-I can't sleep...It hurts..."

"I know.."

There is a long silence.

"Did N-NiGHTs leave?" "No."

Megan looks at him, "W-Where...?"

"I could tell her..." He mumbled, more to himself. She is trustworthy, and he didn't want to lie to her anymore than he had. "Would you keep it secret?"

"S-Secret?"

"I'll tell you where he is if you promise to keep it a secret."

Megan tries to sit up, but lets out a yelp in pain. August makes her lie down. She winces, "It hurts l-laying down."

"I know but you can't be moving around."

Megan whimpers, holding his hand. He squeezes back. Now isn't the time to tell her. She needs to recover more.

"I-I hope they d-don't find me here..."

"They won't."

Megan shivers, "I'm scared." She starts to cry. August gives her hand another squeeze. He wishes he could do more for her.

Morning soon came. Megan is in a deep slumber now. Her hand holds onto the hand of August, who is also asleep as he sits in the chair beside her bed. A doctor comes in, and gently shakes August awake, "I must ask you to leave now."

"Huh? Oh ok."

The doctor leads him out. "Go on home, son."

"Please take care of her.." The doctor nods, and heads back inside. Leaving August to head home. As he walks, he finds the streets and walkways are quiet and peaceful as the sunrises.

He soon reaches his neighborhood. There is barking coming from the back of his house.

"Hey Bucky boy." He reaches over the gate and pets him before coming in himself. Bucky whines, and rubs up against August, his tail swinging so hard that his whole back end is wagging.

"Heh. Missed me eh?"

"Arrff! Arr arrf!" Bucky follows him to the back door. No one is awake in the house, surprisingly. Maybe it was better for now. Bucky looks at him."Hungry?"

The puppy wags his tail.

"That's a yes." Bucky whines as breakfast is made for him. "Here you go." August puts the bowl down. The puppy licks his hand in thanks, then begins eating his fill.

nom nom slurp nom nom

He still needs to work on table manners. When Bucky is done, he looks up at August.

"All full?"

Bucky wags his tail and tilts his head. August smiles and watches his puppy go. What day is today anyway? Sunday? He goes to check.

Saturday...and it was about an hour before his cartoon started. So the kid grabs some toast and sits down. Bucky comes back in, a blanket in his mouth and dragging across the floor as he brings it to him.

Bucky makes a sort of growling whine as he nudges August with the blanket.

"Good boy." He pats the couch next to him as he takes the blanket. The puppy jumps up, and lies next to him.

The show starts.

What seems frightening is that the main character goes through almost the same thing that August did with the purple dragons earlier.

He turns it off. Bucky whines, wanting him to turn it back on. "Sorry buddy."

Bucky paws at him.

"Maybe later." Bucky's ears lower, and he whines. August rubs his ear. His whining stops, but he still has the pleading eyes.

August hears a yawn down the hall. He looks back to see his mother walk out of her room.

"Hi Molly."

"Hi August...Xavier told me what happened...I hope she is okay."

"Just resting.."

Molly hugs him, "And how are you feeling?" "Better then before."

"How about I make you some french toast?"

"That would be nice."

"With powdered sugar?" "Yes please."

She nods, and walks into the kitchen, starting to cook. Xavier comes out a little later, still half asleep. He yawns and sits down at the dining room table. "So, what's for breakfast, Molly?"

"French Toast."

"Oh," Xavier turns in his seat, "Hey August...how are you doing?"

"Alright." "And Megan?"

"Resting."

"I hope she gets better. What exactly happened?"

"She got shot in the back by that dragon gang."

"Tell us everything, August." So he does. Xavier looks slightly outraged. "NiGHTs, tonight I want you to go on a dragon hunt, and turn in every gang member of that group. But send the leader to the asylum. We are going to stop this."

"You really want me to?"

"I am deadly serious."

"Alright."

Xavier sighs, "This shouldn't have to happen to people like Megan."

Bucky looks at the sad faces, and barks. A whine emanates from his throat, and he licks August's hands and face. He doesn't like seeing his boy upset.

"It's okay boy." He pets the puppy.

Bucky isn't convinced. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was human," Says Xavier.

"Breakfast is ready," Says Molly.

"Let's go eat...we will discuss this matter later." The two boys get up, and head into the kitchen to get their French toast.

Xavier smiles, "These are really good, Molly. Better than last time."

"Thank you."

"Who knew, all those years ago...you would make meals fit for kings," Jokes Xavier.

Molly beamed and chuckles. Bucky whines as he begs. "Looks like the dog wants some of your fine cooking,"

"No Bucky. Human food is bad for you."

Bucky whines, and lays beside his boy's feet.

"Not even a tidbit?"

Xavier shakes his head, "No, we must be consistent with him, And he is only going to get bigger."

"I'll give you a milkbone later." August petted the pup. Bucky yips happily.

"So...Do you have any plans today, August? Besides hunting down the Purple Dragons?" Xavier sighs, "They are so bad, that they can't even think up an original name for themselves."

"I might go see Claris and Elloit."

"That is a good idea...and have Ryan join you. She has been a bit distant since Reala's Fog was seen that one night."

"I'll call her." So August does. Ryan isn't home...In fact she is out looking for Zane.

Zane sighs, sitting under a tree in the park. Slowly, he begins to hear footsteps approaching him. He looks up to see who it is.

He looks at her, wondering why she is there.

"Zane.."

He nods, "That is my name...Now what are you doing here?"

"Well..."

Zane sighs, "If your here just to annoy me, you a doing a fine job."

"I'm not trying to..."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Um..."

"Don't tell me you are going to freak out like last time. Why were you so giddy anyway?"

"N-Nothing."

Zane looks at her with his shocking blue eyes.

"I'll just go."

Zane sighs, "Wait..."

"Yes?"

"Lemme take you to get a bite to eat...I'm bored anyway."

"Ok." Zane begins walking down a path through the park. She follows him. They soon come to a small burger stand in a clear area of the park, "Hey Joe, the usual, and give me a sample of your dishes for the kid," says Zane as he sits down.

"You got it, Z," Says a lady behind a grill, "You's get adopted yet?"

"No," Says Zane, "Remember, I'm over 14 years of age, and no one wants to adopt over that age limit."

"Is a shame," Replies Joe.

"I don't care either way," Mutters Zane.

Joe sets a plate of samples from the menu in front of Ryan, "Enjoy, Honey."

She then gives Zane a burger with fries and dip, "Here ya go." "Thanks Joe." "You're welcome."

"Thank you."

"It's good."

"I...I'm sorry...that the others bully you..."

"It's ok."

Zane drops some cash on the table, then turns to walk away.

"Thank you."

He stops, but doesn't turn around. "You think I'm one of them, don't you?"

"One of whom?"

"One of the jesters...I know that you know of them."

Ryan doesn't know what to say.

"That is why you look at me strangely...I'm smarter than I look, and it is easy to figure out when I have the only copy of the story that happened three years ago."

Joe goes back into her kitchen, beginning to see where this is going.

Zane turns his head slightly to look back at her.

"I want you to be...I just...he...you..." Ryan looks away.

"Ryan..."

"I'm sorry Zane..."

Zane turned fully to her, curious, "Sorry?"

"I should just except so much...the guy I think you might be...he meant alot to me. I shouldn't ..even if your not..."

Zane watches her. He suddenly shakes his head, and forces himself to run off into the trees. _No. I can't get attached...I don't want to be hurt again...Not again._

Ryan sighs and continues to sit right where she was. She soon starts to head home.

But just then August runs up to her. "There you are."

"Oh, hi August..."

"You ok?"

"Not really," She tells him what happened.

"Oh..." "I...I don't know, anymore..."

"Why don't you come with me to Eliiot and Claris's?"

"Sure. How have you been?" She asks quietly.

"Could be better too.." "What happened to you?"

"Megan. She's in the hospital because the Purple Dragon's shot her." "Oh no..." Ryan is shocked. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Nearly hit a lung but she'll live."

"Can we see her first? It's on the way."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Megan is awake when they arrive.

"Hey Megan."

"A-August...W-Who's your f-friend?"

"This is Ryan."

Megan smiles, "N-Nice to meet y-you."

"Same."

Megan looks at August, and holds out a hand to him. Her reaches and holds it.


	7. Chapter 7

"I-I'm sorry I pulled you into all of this..."

"Megan don't blame yourself."

"N-No...I should have told you..."

"I can handle it." He smiled. Megan looks at him, "I could have gotten you killed."

"I do that alot, I was more worried about you."

Megan squeezes his hand, "I will be fine."

"Your tough I know."

"I wish I could thank NiGHTs for helping us."

"You could, right now."

"H-He's here?" Asks Megan.

Ryan looks at August, a bit surprised.

"Yes Megan."

"Where?"

August smiles back at Ryan then at Megan. "In this room."

Ryan is very quiet.

Megan winces, sitting up, "I-I don't u-understand...I-I don't see him."

"You will if you close your eyes." "Wh-What do you mean?"

"You'll see, there's something I want to show you." Megan seems a little confused by what he said, but closes her eyes. "Okay, open them."

Megan finds it very strange that August's hand feels a little different, maybe a little bigger. She casts it aside, thinking it was just her wild imagination. That is, until August spoke again.

His voice...didn't sound like his voice. In fact, it sounded a lot like...

Megan opens her eyes. They widen in disbelief as she stares at the floating figure in August's place.

"N-N-NiGHTs?"

"Hello Megan."

Megan faints.

Ryan sighs, "I would be shocked too. Give her time, NiGHTs. She's still recovering from a near-death experience."

"Right, let's head to the other's house."

"Alright...I think she needs the nap anyways. So you probably did her a favor."

"Right." Ryan leads him out after he returns to being August. "It will be nice to see the old teachers in person."


	8. Chapter 8

Ryan pants, leaning on the porch railing, "I somehow...remember...this place...being closer...whew..."

"Well we can fly next time." August smiled.

"I-I'll be fine." Ryan sits down, "Could you ring the doorbell?"

_Ding Dong_ "Coming!" Yells a muffled voice.  
Mr. Edwards, in full house cleaning attire, answers the door, "August! Ryan! Good to see you!"

"Hey Elliot."

"The Mrs. and I were in the middle of some much needed house cleaning, but I think we can have a break. Come on in!"

"Thanks." Both smiled as they walked inside. Mr. Edwards leads them to the freshly cleaned kitchen, the smell of soaps heavy in the air.

"Lemony fresh."  
"Yes, now hopefully the smell will disperse as we air out the house later," Replies Mr. Edwards, "But what brings you two here?"

"Just to talk and stuff..."

"Just to talk?"

"Yea..."

"Well, then what do you wish to talk about?" Asks the older teacher.  
Ryan pats August on the shoulder, then looks at Mr. Edwards, "Anything really."

"Then in that case," Begins the adult dreamer, "I have seen in the newspaper that some weird group or club is gathering in this city, Purgle Daniels or some weird name like that. You better be on your toes, NiGHTs."

"I know." August frowns. "I already had a run in with the Purple Dragons..."

"Yes, we got a phone call early this morning from your uncle."  
"Well, then what do you wish to talk about?" Asks the older teacher.

Ryan pats August on the shoulder, then looks at Mr. Edwards, "Anything really."

"Then in that case," begins the adult dreamer, "I have seen in the newspaper that some weird group or club is gathering in this city, Purgle Daniels or some weird name like that. You better be on your toes, NiGHTs."

"I know." August frowns. "I already had a run in with the Purple Dragons..."

"Yes, we got a phone call early this morning from your uncle."

"Of course, he talked so fast, I barely understood anything he said," Says Mr. Edwards with a small smile.

"Oh boy."

"How is Megan?"

"Well she's resting right now."  
"Good. Now I wouldn't go giving her any big news or anything that could surprise her for now," Says Mr. Edwards. He settles into his chair, "So? Besides that, any luck finding any leads on Reala?"

August chuckles thinking about earlier.

"Well not yet."  
"Well, as disappointing as it is, that is to be expected," answers Mr. Edwards.

"True. I just hope he's alright where ever he happens to be."

"So do we all, August."

***********************

Hidden in the park, a silhouette of a figure is walking toward a large fountain. It takes an object from its face, a mask, and looks at its reflection. A small sob is heard.

It suddenly looks up, hearing someone coming, and disappears like a shadow.

************************

August and Ryan stay for dinner at Mr. and Mrs Edwards'.

August glances at the two older dreamers. "This is really good."

"Like it? It's an old family recipe' I have been wanting to make," says Mrs. Sinclair.

"It's great. You have to make it again."

Ryan nods her head in agreement, her mouth too full to talk.

Elliot laughs.

"Anyway, you two should head home soon. It's getting late, and I believe you have school in the morning," says Elliot.

"Well I'll walk Ryan home but I am planing on getting a few dragons before bed."

"Probably a good idea to start running them out of town," Agrees Mrs. Sinclair with a nod.

The two teachers see their guests out.

"Make sure to stay in well lit areas."

"Will do."

As they begin to walk home, Ryan looks at August, "Could I join you in your crime fighting spree tonight? I don't feel all that tired."

"I don't know..."

"I have been taking classes in karate, so I can handle myself."

"Okay, but I want to be careful and I'll handle the bigger stuff."

"You got it," Ryan gives him a thumbs up.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hurry up with those bags, Slick! Who knows how long we have before that hero finds us," growls out a Purple Dragon thug.

Another thug with a leather jacket on throws a bag at the fist one's face, "Shut yer pie hole, Boyd. Yer paranoia is the only thing you better worry about, along with your tongue." He pulls out a knife to emphasis his point.

Boyd growls, and is about to throw the bag back at Slick, when a third member in the group of eight, the mission leader, looks over.

"Both of you quit playing around and get the loot in the bags. The boss is in a bad mood, and I don't want to have to explain how we couldn't take candy from a sleeping baby."

"Fine fine. We're going."

They suddenly see one of their lookouts suddenly fly back onto a desk.

"Looks like we found a party to crash," says NiGHTs, floating in.

"The Night Jester!"

"Oh no! No you!"

"And he has a friend to join in the fun," adds Ryan, wearing NiGHTs' old loyalty mask to hide her identity. She takes a fighting pose in front of the now confused thugs. One starts laughing.

"Hahahaha!"

"A little girl? We know your a jester but you don't need to make jokes like a clown!"

Ryan huffs, "I'm not a little girl." She runs at one of the laughing grunts.

"I'm the punch line!" She throws her fist at the guy's jaw. The blow knocks the thug senseless, and he falls back, stunned.

"I don't hear you laughing," She says with a smirk.

"~Uuuuuuugghh..."

"That's it, fire guys!"

The other gang members start firing their guns, a couple coming at them with knives.

"You get the gunners. I will get the slashers," Say Ryan to NiGHTs.

"Alright, careful," Says NiGHTs before he flies at the shooters.

The mission leader growls as he sees his men fall to a trickster in a Halloween costume and a mere child. He turns to the few men still working on stuffing their bags full of loot, "Take what you have, and get out!"

The leader turns back at the fight just in time to see one of his buddies fly into him, knocking them both to the ground.

"~Oww..."

Outside, under the light of a city streetlamp, Zane is taking a late evening stroll, trying to rid his mind of the annoyances of the building that called itself an 'orphanage'. According to the rules, he wasn't supposed to be out this late, but Zane isn't one for following the rules of one he cannot respect. It was just one of the habits he gained since being an orphan.

He sighs, deep in thought as he looks at the sky. He always found it relaxing to just think about things, as odd as it seems.

He is suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by a loud crash. Looking in the direction of the sound, he sees a man seemingly fly through a bank window and crumple to the ground on the sidewalk across the street from Zane and a little in front of him.

"What the-?!" Zane starts running toward the building. He spots NiGHTs in the middle of a fight with what looked like a small gang, and becomes very confused when he sees a masked girl fighting alongside the Night Jester. They hadn't seen him yet, as they were too busy dealing out justice.

A well placed punch from a thug knocks the girl down, her mask falling off her face. Even though she keeps her face out of view of the brutes as she recovers and gets her mask, Zane catches a glimpse, and his eyes widen, "Ryan? What is she doing here? And how does she know the Night Jester?"

Ryan, unaware of the bystander nearby, gets back up, and kicks her opponent in the gut.

The Night Jester flew though the air like a whirlwind, taking out man after man with a flury of assorted kicks and punches. "When will you guys learn that this life doesn't pay for you? All you earn is a good round house to the ground."

"Oh, but it does pay," Says the leader, having recovered from his fall. He pulls out a beefed-up flamethrower hose from behind his back, the tank of the beefed-up device strapped to his back, "Just have to get rid of the obstacles. Or even better, fry 'em up for supper!"

The mission leader, called the Roaster, turns on the device and starts unleashing searing flames at Ryan and NiGHTs.

"Dualize quick!"

Before Zane realizes what is happening, he sees Ryan touch NiGHTs hand, and a glowing light swirls around their hands. There is a bright flash, and suddenly Ryan is gone.

Zane's eyes widen in horror, thinking that NiGHTs had vaporized Ryan. That is, until NiGHTs spoke with Ryan's voice as the jester easily dodges the fire.

"Thanks for the quick idea, NiGHTs."

"Anytime."

An unreadable, almost unnatural look appears on Zane's face, "So that's it...It all makes sense now...How could I be so blind..."

The dualized pair then began to trash the gang's weapons with extreme ease.

The mission leader growls, seeing his men taken down right and left, the guns and knives bent to the point of being scrap.

"Pistols, AK-47s, butchering knives...Play-dough," Utter the united voices of NiGHTs and Ryan.

They swiftly swoop in and knock the leader off his feet. They then grab the flamethrower and fling it outside the bank doors directly behind them before he has time to pull the now useless trigger on the disconnected hose. The dualized duo grab him by the front of his shirt, and lift him off the ground a few inches. They move their face close to his so that their piercing eyes kept his attention.

"Take this message back to your gang leader, Keith. Leave this town, leave this country. And if word gets out that you are terrorizing any other towns, beware of the Night Jester. This is doubly so if you are not gone by tomorrow night. It is not a threat...It is a promise."

To emphasis their point, Ryan/NiGHTs push the thug into the wall, then release him to slide down the wall and fall on his rump. The shaken man slowly gets up, his eyes never leaving the jester, and trips as he makes his escape empty-handed.

"That was a success."

"Totally," Says Ryan in response to NiGHTs, "We scared him so bad, I think he wet himself. Do you think this Keith-guy will listen? Should we find another group of these guys?"

"Hm..maybe we should take you back. I don't think your mother will be happy with me if you're out too late."

"Dohhh, I guess you're right...Doesn't mean I like it, though."

"Well partner how about I let you fly us home?"

"Alright, but promise you won't get yourself into trouble in your fight against crime tonight," Requests Ryan as she navigates out of the bank and into the sky.

And then they were gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan wakes up the next morning a little sore, but otherwise alright.

"Ryan! Hurry and get ready for school so you're not late!" Her mother calls from downstairs.

"Oh no, I slept in!" Ryan flings the bed covers off herself and races to the bathroom to brush her teeth, comb her hair, and other morning needs. She then throws on some decent clothes, grabs her schoolbag, grabs her beginner's wallet and lunchbox, and last but definitely not least she grabs her book before running out while saying good bye to her mother. Her dad had already left for work while she was getting ready.

Ryan is panting when she gets to the school property.

She just made it, it was THAT close.

"Math...~pant~."

"You are just in time, Ms. Jones. Please take your seat," Says the teacher.

"Sorry." She goes to her desk.

Math went pretty smoothly, nothing too hard. The same went for history and science class. But soon enough, it was lunch period.

After getting some food to go with her boxed lunch, she decides to sit at one of the outside tables.

She smiles at her lunch after sitting down, "Ah, a classic PB&amp;J." Just as she is about to take a bite out of it, she sees a figure out of the corner of her eye. It was Zane, apparently skipping school since he is not at the high school a few blocks away. Yet, instead of going to an arcade or the mall or any other fun place, he had come to the middle school.

He spots Ryan, and soon begins walking toward her. His eyes seem to be studying her, questioning her...judging her.

Something about his appearance seemed off, much like the last time she had wondered if he was her lost friend. But this time, he seemed more cold, less friendly. But she could not figure what made him seem that way.

Her thoughts are cut off when he begins to speak, "You seem to be enjoying yourself, Ryan Jones."

"I am...um..what brings you here Zane?"

"To ask questions of a traitor."

"What?"

Zane sits in a chair opposite Ryan at her little table, his posture perfect and symmetrical like someone who becomes stiff to control their anger. But Zane hid the anger in his eyes well, if that even was anger she saw in his eyes.

His face became like one of inquiry,"Do you know, Ryan, of other worlds besides this one?"

"Other worlds...? Like aliens?"

"Of a sort. More like a world our world is very close to, yet far enough away that we are separate. A world that contains beings that use the power of imagination to shape it."

"Oh I see...n-not really."

"Are you lying to me? Do you think that I am insane?"

"Not at all."

"Not at all insane? Or are you not at all lying to me?"

"You're not insane Zane."

"Then why are you lying to me, for I know that you know of the world that I have described."

"N-No, that's not true."

Zane suddenly grabs her wrist, his grip like steel in strength, and glares straight into her eyes, "Traitor, that is what you are. A traitor to your friends and to your comrades. Why else would you lie to me? Why else would you play with the enemy as you did last night? You might as well be living with them, you fiend...To think I ever considered you a friend."

She blinks in fear and surprise.

Zane holds his glare.

"I...I..."

"Typical..." He releases her arm, then stands to leave, "You are still the same sad child I met three years ago." He walks off.

She squeaked quietly, at a huge loss at what just happened.

Lunch is soon over. Ryan couldn't seem to concentrate on the studies in her health class or her English class (which is her favorite, by the way). Zane's weird conversation intruded into her thoughts, and she felt like she should have known what he was talking about.

Of course, she now knew that he had seen her and NiGHTs fighting crime the night before, but what did he mean by 'playing with the enemy'? And he called her a 'traitor'...a traitor to what? To him? How could she be a traitor to-...!

Then it finally clicked. That is how he knew her from three years ago, and why he said that he considered her a friend.

Reala! He had to be Reala!

Ryan feels a stab of pain in her chest when she realizes why he called her a traitor. He meant that she had broken her promise. How could she do that to him..She had to find him and speak to him again after school.

As soon as she is out of school that day, she makes a B-line for the mall, where Will, August, and Helen are usually found after they get out of school. If anyone could help her find Reala, they could.

"Will! Helen!" Ryan called out as she spotted them ahead.

The two older dreamers look in her direction, Helen going to meet Ryan.

"Ryan, what is it? What's wrong?" Asks Helen, seeing Ryan's distress.

"Zane...~pant~ at my school earlier..."

"Calm down and catch your breath before you pass out."

She takes a few deep breathes. "He...Zane, was at my school during lunch."

"And why is that?"

"He wanted to talk to me, asked questions of the dream world and other things."

Shock appears over the faces of Helen and Will, as they figure out what Ryan had.

"But then...he made a comment about me being a traitor and breaking a promise."

"Where is he now?" Asks Will.

"I don't know, but we have to find him..."

"We'll help you out, without a doubt," Says Will.

"Thanks guys."

The three friends run off to begin their search, starting with Zane's orphanage.

Meanwhile, August, right after school, quickly makes his way to the hospital to check up on Megan.

With him, some fresh cookie that Molly had baked for him to bring along. This would certainly cheer her up.

"I hope she likes sugar cookies," He says to himself.

"Hello." August goes to the nurses desk. "I'm here to see Megan again."

"Hello August," Says the nurse at the computer, "Her brother is seeing her right now, but I don't think the doctors will mind if you go in too."

Brother? "Oh alright, thanks. Tell the doctor I said hi." He smiled and leaves while waving as he goes.

As he walks down the hall, he hears a gun being loaded.

He slams the door open. "Megan!"

"So, you finally show up, boy. Or should I just use your _nom de gar_, Night Jester?"

Kieth grins, sitting nonchalantly in the chair beside Megan's bed, a loaded gun in his hand on his lap.

"Let's talk, hero."


	10. Chapter 10 (Warning Violence)

"You.." August glares at him.

"No, my name is Kieth. But you may call me 'Sir' or even 'Master' since we are on that subject."

"Never."

Kieth aims his gun at Megan's head, point blank, "I'm afraid I can't wait that long."

"Don't you dare hurt her." He growled.

"Now why would I do that?" Asks the gang leader. A dark smile appears on his face, "Oh yes, now I remember. If you don't do what I say, she gets a lead bullet lodged in her brain. Understand, freak?"

"Grr...Understood. What the heck do you want?"

Keith pulls his gun from Megan's head, and slowly points it toward August.

"I want you to come with me, willingly, and do whatever I say. Otherwise, you will have a corpse for a girlfriend. You will not fight me, you will not harm me, nor will you do anything bad to my gang. You will listen to my every command, and will not resist. The moment you go against my terms, Megan will cease to live."

"How do I know you won't harm her when this is over?"

"How will you know indeed? Let me ask you this question, hero boy. Do you want her to die now, with my gun against her forehead? Or do you want her dead later, when you might have a slim chance of saving her life?" Kieth chuckles, "Think about it."

August clenches his fists, looking like he would strike the gang leader then and there. But after several seconds the boy relaxes into a more docile body language. "Just don't harm her..."

"Good boy."

The two walk out of the hospital like good friends, but a gun is pointed at August's back.

The two soon disappear into the city.

August following his directions.

They pass unknowingly by Mr. Edwards, who is in town buying school supplies. When he takes a second glance, he sees August walking with a guy wearing a purple tattoo in the shape of a dragon.

What was he doing with a Purple Dragon? Mr. Edwards decides to secretly follow them.

"Where are we going?" August asked.

"To a little place I'd like to call my backyard."

"Helpful..."

"Put this blindfold on," Says Kieth, holding up a black cloth.

"Fine..." The kid does what he says, putting the cloth over his eyes.

After some pulling, shoving, and a lot of walking, the cloth is ripped off of August's face. He finds himself inside an indoor motorbike arena. Hundreds of Purple Dragons are yelling in victory at the sight of their enemy in their custody. Most are raising their weapons, others are restraining their vicious dogs.

Chains cover the floor in front of August.

"Turn into a dragon, boy," Orders Kieth, shoving August into the dirt.

So he first turns into Nights, then reaches in his vest to pull out the dragon persona. Putting it on his face, becoming the dream dragon.

The thugs quickly pile up on him, tying him down and snapping the chains on him. They tighten the chains almost too tight, making them very painful. Some other gang members whip him for laughs, tearing his vest. A muzzle is clamped over his mouth, weighing down his head.

"Time to repay you for our humiliation, freak!" yells Kieth, slamming a hammer on NiGHTs head, right between the eyes. "Show him our best! But keep him alive to feel how we felt!" There is a roar as the crowd of Purple Dragons unleash their fury on the hero.

Elliot can only watch in horror at this scene from his hiding place, as he sees his friend getting beaten within an inch of his life, muffled roars of agony filling the hostile air. "I've got to do something...But what?"

Help! He need help! There no way he would be able to stop them all on his own. Being silent, he escapes and runs back into the main part of the city.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Day turns to evening, and Will, Helen, and Ryan have had no luck in finding Zane. They could not even find him at his orphanage.

"Nothing..." Ryan looks down. Literately and metaphorically.

Will puts a hand on Ryan's shoulder in comfort, "We'll find him."

"But we will have to continue tomorrow, it is starting to get late," Adds Helen.

"C'mon, we can cut through the park," Says Will.

Helen looks down in thought, "I still can't understand why Reala would act like this toward you...I mean, you are his first friend, and his best friend."

"Maybe he's not all back? Like he only remembers parts?"

"Possibly, like NiGHTs when he began remembering."

The three begin to enter the park, lights turning on as the sun continues to set.

Will smiles. "Though with less peanut butter."

There is fleeting giggles from the girls, but their smiles fade with the last rays of the sun through the thickening trees.

The sound of rustling leaves make them freeze in being startled.

"Hm?"

"Hear that?"

"Yeah, we hear something..."

"It sounds like trouble..."

"It sounds like us."

Out of bushes and from behind the trees appear the gang triplets; Ray, Rein, and Ash.

"Heh heh heh heh heh."

Joe and Bianca also appear. All five are brandishing weapons and looking very threatening.

"H-Hi guys..."

Ray grins, "We have a bone to pick with you."

"You turned one of our own against us, made him soft," utters Rein.

Ash growls, "You got Zane to rat us out. Now we are going to teach you what happens when you cross us."

Joe shoves Will to the ground.

"Hey leave him alone!" Helen snaps at him.

Bianca stands in front of her, blocking her from Will, "Shut up, brat."

Rein and Ash come up behind Helen and grab her arms, "You really can scream all you wants..." "The authorities won't come to help you, so why waste your breath when it could be your last..."

Ray laughs menacingly as his eyes fall on Ryan.

He goes to strike her with his knife, his eyes gleaming in delight and a toothy grin on his face, "Time to kill this weed at its source."

Ryan backs into a tree, paralyzed with fear. Something about Ray makes her want to scream in horror, but she can't utter a sound. She can't move, not even to close her eyes.

Ray pulls his blade back to slash her throat...Then suddenly a loud 'THUD' is heard, and the blonde triplet seems frozen.

After what seems like forever, he falls over, unconscious.

Before the other thugs can react, a trash can lid flies out of nowhere and smacks the backs of their heads, ricocheting off of the surrounding trees to hit all the targeted thugs before flying back into the hand of a shadow covered figure hiding in a tree nearby.

"Sie nicht ... Sie nicht, Sie-wagen ... tat ihr weh!"

"Huh?"

"Where's that coming from?"

"Who has the nerve to attack us!"

They see the shadowed figure as he throws the trash can lid again, yelling at them as it hits them all a second time.

Joe starts looking frightened, "I-It's the B-B-Bogey Man! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" He runs off through the park, screaming and crying as he makes his escape.

"Joe, you coward!" Roars Ash. The red-head is hit by the lid a third time, and he loses consciousness. Rein picks up his brother, his teeth bared as he glares at the figure. He dodges the lid as it flies by and looks to Bianca, "Forget the brats. Grab Ray and retreat."

Bianca nods and does as instructed, though it is a bit difficult for her to lift a boy bigger than herself.

Will, Helen, and Ryan are soon alone again as the gang disappears.

**Written by me and Lady-Rosetta (on DA)**


	11. Chapter 11 (Warning Violence)

"T-They're gone." Ryan shivers.

She suddenly remembers the mysterious figure that had rescued them, and turns just in time to see the figure trying to sneak away.

"Wait!" She called out to them.

She sees the figure freeze, then bolt through the trees.

"C'mon!" Will pursues the figure, with Helen following after grabbing Ryan's hand.

The figure sees them chasing, and starts getting frightened, the figure's path becoming erratic through the park.

The figure looks back at its pursuers.

"Lassen ... Lass mich in Ruhe!"

Because it wasn't paying attention to where it was going, the figure trips over a tree root and makes a hard fall to the ground, which knocks the wind out of it.

"Oh gosh! Are you okay?"

The figure cringes away from the three, for fear of being beaten.

"Are you hurt?" Ryan asked, worried about the being.

The figure whimpers. As she gets closer, she begins to see how the figure is filthy from most likely living out in the streets. Ragged scrapes of what was once decent clothing covers its form. Dirt, grass, and blood stains cover the once white shirt. Bandages are wrapped on the figures feet and hands.

But what strikes the dreamers as strange is the old burlap sack that covers the figure's head, with eye holes punched in and a slit for a breathing hole near the mouth.

The figure covers its head with its hands, "Tu mir nicht weh..."

Ryan wasn't sure what they said but went to comfort them. "Hey...it's okay."

The figure flinches when she sets her hand on its shoulder.

"Are you okay...?"

The figure looks warily up at Ryan through the black holes of its 'mask'.

Will and Helen comes over. "Thanks for helping us."

The figure doesn't respond, seemingly unable to understand them. As she studied the figure, Ryan notices that it looks hungry. She then remembers her leftovers from her lunch that she still has with her.

"Here it's an apple." She held out the fruit.

The figure hesitantly reaches for it. The instant its bandaged hand touches the fruit, it swiftly pulls the apple out of Ryan's hand and begins wolfing it down.

"Yeah, he was definitely hungry," Comments Will.

"I'm glad you like it."

The figure eats the whole thing, even the core, then licks its fingers through the mouth hole of the burlap potato sack covering its head. The figure then looks at Ryan, coming a little closer, "Danke, nettes Mädchen."

She smiles back, not quite sure what they said but understood the gratefulness.

"So what do we do with him now?" Asks Will, "We can't just leave the fellow here."

The figure suddenly hides behind Ryan when they hear fast footsteps approaching.

"Oh no," Utters Helen, "The gang must be back for revenge."

They are all greatly surprised when a winded Mr. Edwards runs up to them. He stops in front of them, leaning on his knees and panting, trying to rest and quickly catch his breath.

"Mister Edwards?"

"Purple Dragons..*pant, pant*..got NiGHTs...*pant*...beating him...*pant*...need rescue."

"WHAT?!"

"Come on!" Mr. Edwards starts running off again.

By now the ruckus was drawing the attention of local police as well.

Will, Helen, and Ryan soon hear the pained roars of their jester friend as they get closer. The person that rescued them from the gang follows Ryan without question.

Mr. Edwards looks ready to pass out when the group gets to a building across the street from the Purple Dragon hideout.

"You get yourself a police escort home, ," Says Will. He glances out at the building that holds the former nightmaren prisoner.

"We will rescue NiGHTs."

"Careful.."

The three dreamers nod, then sneak over to the building, their new friend swiftly following.

"Okay guys, we need a plan," Says Will.

"What about the cops? They could handle the thugs while we go to Nights."

"The police are already trying, but the thugs outnumber them 3 to 1 at least."

"We can free Night and he could help them."

"But what if NiGHTs is too injured to fight?"

"At least we have to take the chance with the gang distracted of getting him away from here."

"Guys, let's just get him out of here," Cuts in Helen, "Preferably today."

"Right, let's go," Says Will, though a bit hesitant at first in starting. The four slowly get to an open window on the far side of the building.

Passing the battle going on just nearby.

The four climb in one at a time, then make their way to the arena.

When they finally get there, what they see breaks their hearts.

Guarded by some gang members, a huge serpentine dragon in jester attire is laying down, chained to the ground in the middle of the room. A clear, sparkling ooze is seeping through its many wounds, and tears are slowly flowing from the dragon's closed eyes. Small gurgling whimpers are barely heard.

"KEEP QUIET!" Yells one of the guards as he whips the dragon's back. A roar escapes the dragon's mouth.

"Diese Monster..." Utters their new friend with a hint of anger in its voice.

Which the other understood well enough. "Let's free him."

The figure runs out, "Nehmen Sie diese!" And throws the trash can lid, which hits the first two thugs so hard, they black out.

Will runs out after the figure, and tackles into a third thug.

The other two girls go quickly to free the trapped dragon.

The figure clobbers another thug nearby before he can sound the alarm. All of them now down for the count.

Will goes over to NiGHTs with a crowbar in his hand, and prys off the muzzle from the jester dragon's mouth.

"NiGHTs, speak to me. Can you hear me?"

"~Whimper...~"

"NiGHTs, if you can hear my voice, I need you to transform back into a jester," Says Will as he tries to pull the dragon mask off NiGHTs' ace.

When he becomes aggressive and tries to snaps at Will, letting out a big snarl as he does to.

"WHOA!" Will jumps back, his face pale.

"NIGHTs! What are you doing?!" Yells Helen.

"GROWLL!"

Ryan's new found friend pull the two back out of the reach of the dragon's jaws. It then starts walking toward the dragon and stands just inches out of NiGHTs' reach.

The figure sets out its hands, showing that it is unarmed, "Es ist okay ..."

"Grrrrr..."

The figure approaches slowly.

Will, Helen, and Ryan watch in nervous anticipation.

"Es ist okay ..." The figure comes close enough for the dragon to bite him, but moves slowly and tries to look as non-threatening as possible.

The figure sets a gentle hand on the dragon's muzzle, and slowly strokes it. And he understood that the guy meant no harm and starts to relax.

Will soon hears voices in the far hallway, "Oh no. Helen! Help me barricade the door!" He starts running to the doors.

The figure doesn't stop trying to help NiGHTs calm down. His hands slowly move towards the edges of the persona mask.

Keeping the dragon focused on the stroking and nothing else.

Will and Helen bar the doors just in time, for just as they lock them, the door start warping and quaking from being beaten on by retreating thugs.

As soon as the figure's hands grasp the mask on NiGHTs face, it yanks the dragon persona off in one swift motion. This causes NiGHTs to abruptly transform back into jester form, too small for the chains that had imprisoned him. But his injuries still cover his form, and he is greatly weakened.

The jester looks up, momentarily confused, at the figure. "...re...lea...?"

The figure takes a step back, its body language conveying its confusion at NiGHTs.

"Die Nacht Jester..."

"Ugh..."

"We need to get him out of here." Will says.

"And we better do it quick!" yells Helen, "They're breaking down the doors!"

Will puts NiGHTs arm over his shoulder to support him, "Ryan, support him on the other side."

"Right." She helped him up.

"No...have to...stay, Megan..."

"No, you're coming with us, NiGHTs," Says Helen as she runs over, "You can't take much more of this."

"But I..have to..."

"Why? Do you WANT to die?"

"Megan will..."

Helen looks at NiGHTs, "Did they threaten Megan to make you do this?"

"Yes.."

"Where is she now?"

"Hospital still.."

"Helen, call Mrs. Sinclair. Tell her to get Megan to safety. Ryan, you and I are going to get NiGHTs out of here," says Will.

"What about our masked friend?" Asks Helen as she pulls out her phone.

"We will have to bring him along, too, until we can figure out what to do with him."

"Right, let's move everyone."

The five run back out the way they came, and carefully get NiGHTs out the window. Their masked buddy knocks out two more thugs as they make their escape.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They don't stop until they get to August's house, where Xavier and Molly run out to them upon seeing NiGHTs' condition.

"Oh my gosh!"

"What happened?"

"The Purple Dragons blackmailed him," Answers Helen, "They threatened to hurt Megan if he didn't do what they wanted."

Xavier couldn't believe it. "Get him inside, quickly. Molly, get the First-Aid Kit."

"Right." Everyone hurries inside.


	12. Chapter 12

"NiGHTs...NiGHTs. Can you hear me?"

"Yea.."

"If you can hear my voice, I need you to change to your human form."

"Okay.." He changes back to August.

"Thanks."

August soon recognises the voice as Xavier's, and soon feels him cleaning the wounds on his arms and torso, "You're extremely lucky..."

"I'm not dying this time?"

"You almost got to that point, but what we are referring to is your mental state," Answers his uncle.

"Yeah, if it weren't for this guy, you might have gone feral," Says Will as he gestures toward their homeless friend.

"I don't really remember that part much, outside of how I was feeling then."

"It is alright now, you are safe, and so is Megan."

August sighs happily..

"Now that things are settling down, why don't you guys tell us about your new friend?" Asks Molly.

"We don't know too much about him, he helped us out when the gang from school tried to attack us." Helen said.

"Well, we better give him a bath."

Knowing the word 'bath', the figure quickly hides behind Ryan.

She smiles at him. "It's not that bad."  
The figure shivers, his grubby fingers clinging to the back of her shirt.

"Please understand." She holds his hand.

"Kein Wasser ... Nein Ertrinken ..."

"What?"

"It sounds like he is speaking German," Says Xavier, after listening to the figure's mumbling. "It appears that he is scared of baths. Perhaps someone tried to harm him the last time he took one."

"Poor thing," Utters Helen.

"It may be best if you are with him as we clean him up, since he seems to have taken a liking to you, Ryan," Continues Xavier.

"Okay." She nods.

"Molly, I will need your help to drag him to the tub?." Asks Xavier as he finishes August's bandages.

"Sure thing Xavier."

"Ryan, you might want to hold his hand."

Which she does.

Will tries to be as gentle as possible as he grabs the figure's arm and torso from one side.

Molly follows with grabbing the now struggling figure's other arm and the other side of its torso.

"It will be over before you know it."

The figure yells and screams as it is half carried, half dragged away by the two adults to the now dreaded bathroom.

"Hold him!" shouts Xavier.

Helen finds this scene wrong and disturbing, but she doesn't know what to say. But she does know that the sooner the masked hear is clean and put in fresh clothes, the better for everyone's health.

It was a cleaning war! To make a long and tiring story short, Xavier and Molly get baths as they try to clean the figure, and Ryan is also soaked. The only thing they can't reach to take off is the figure's mask. Because of the figure's muffled voice and layers of ripped clothing, they could not tell until now that their new friend is a boy of about thirteen or fifteen. He soon stops struggling, reduced to whimpering under his potato sack as the two adults scrub him clean.

Now, up until this point, Ryan had been averting her gaze to respect her new friend's privacy while he had been thrashing. Now, she silently watches him, her presence helping the boy calm down a little.

"See it's not so bad.."

Xavier and Molly have soon washed the boy clean, revealing his real skin color to be a light tanned color which was reddened from all the scrubbing. His hands have a bit of scar tissue on them, looking most likely from slight burns he may have gotten some time ago. Molly is rubbing some lotion on them to help the scars fade a little.

Xavier lets out a slight sigh, a bit exhausted, "Now if we can just get this burlap sack off his head, we can finish cleaning him."

"He doesn't seem to want it off."

"Well, whether he likes it or not, it needs to come off." Xavier moves to take hold of the bag, but the boy quickly shifts away while still staying in the tub. Xavier tries again with both hands, but the boy fights him.

"NEIN! Nehmen Sie es nicht ab! Nehmen Sie es nicht ab! Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand mein Gesicht sehen! Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand meine hässliche Gesicht zu sehen!"

"Stop! I only want to take off the bag, I'm not going to hurt you!" argues Xavier as he and the boy struggle.

Molly sends a glance at Ryan. "Can you try?"

And she nods, carefully reaching her hands to the edges of the mask.

The boy flinches back in the bubble bath filled tub, slowly reaching up to gently grab her arms.

"Bitte nicht. Ich bitte Sie, Ryan, bitte nehmen Sie es nicht ab. Ich bin hässlich, ich bin ein Freak. Ich sehe aus wie eine abscheuliche Monster. Bitte, schauen Sie nicht."

He looks down, shaking his head in melancholy.

"We need to take it off to finish cleaning you. We'll give it back." She wished he would understand.

The boy looks up at her, then back down. Ryan soon is able to take a hold of one of the top corners of the bag. And yanks it off!

A flood of long, grubby, tangled, bright red hair falls down to cover the boy's face, who shudders.

Ryan tentatively holds up a hand to his face, the boy flinching in response. Moving so gently that it could be mistaken for a breeze, she moves the boy's hair away from his face...and lets out a startled gasp, instantly regretting it. Huge deep scars cover more than half of the boy's downcast face. Signs of serious infection pepper the scars.

She is pulled out of her thoughts when she sees the boy's shoulders shudder. A few small, stinging tears roll down the maze of his scarred face.

"It's okay.." She coos quietly.

"Ich bin hässlich ... ich bin ein Freak ..."

"I wish I knew what you're saying..."

"Warum kannst nicht du verstehen? ..."

Xavier puts his hands on Ryan's shoulders, and leads her back to her chair, "Molly, can you finish up? I will see to getting our other guests some grub."

"But-."

"What?"

He sees Ryan look back at the boy, "We need to finish cleaning him up. We will bring him out when he is done. For now, you need to eat something. Come on, Ryan, he will be okay."

"Okay.." She gets up and leaves.

Xavier follows to quickly make some grub.


	13. Chapter 13

"Is there peanut butter?"

"I'll give it to you in a sandwich," Says Xavier, who then pushes August back down onto the couch, "Sit, stay, good nephew."

Bucky lays down next to him on the floor.

Xavier smiles at him, then looks at the other kids, "Helen, Will, Ryan, anything you want?"

"A sandwich is just fine."

"Yeah but what kinds? Come on, guys, you three have to be more specific, otherwise I could give you a really bad sandwich."

"Ham is just fine for us."

The former robotic jester soon whips up three tasty looking ham sandwiches, two egg salad sandwiches, and one peanut butter sandwich for the addict. He is soon seen stiring a pot of vegetable soup for the new arrival while the four young friends eat their sandwiches.

Molly comes out a few minutes later with the now unmasked boy, who has been washed, dried, and dressed in a white, long-sleeve shirt and long brown pants. His feet are covered by white socks, his hair is in a braided ponytail, and his face is covered in new bandages which are already gaining some small red spots. Even with all this care, the boy still looks like he could cry any minute.

Now one must understand this from his view. He was in a strange place, wearing strange clothes and unable to understand anyone or be understood. His face hurt...and he was awfully hungry.

Ryan gives him a little smile to try and tries to comfort him a bit.

"Come on, kiddo. Let's get you something to eat," Xavier leads the boy from Molly to the coffee table in the living room with the others. Once there, he gives the boy warm soup and puts a spoon in his hand, "Go ahead, eat up."

The boy is confused at first by the generous amount of warm food in front of him, wondering if this was a cruel joke. But when Xavier walks off to eat his own food, the boy tentatively begins to eat the soup.

He is aware of when the strangers he rescued come to sit by him, bringing the shape changing boy with them. He hoped that the nice girl, 'Ryan' as she was called, would sit the closest to him. He trusted her the most, even if he couldn't tell what she was saying.

He felt safe around her.

He slowly looks up at the four kids. His eyes gravitate toward the boy who could change shape. Unaware, August is munching on his peanut butter sandwich.

Xavier looks over at Molly, who is just coming into the kitchen, "I think perhaps we should hire a translator tomorrow."

"Right. I can start looking for one right away." She answers back.

Xavier nods, "First thing tomorrow."

Will soon looks at the clock, "Well, it's getting late, and I should get the girls home."

"Alright," begins Xavier, "I'll driv-"

"It's okay, Mr. Daniels," interrupts Will, "We can walk, it isn't that far. And we will make sure to stay in well-lit areas."

"Be careful guys.." August looks at them.

"Don't worry about us," says Helen.

The three leave, and all is quiet in the house, save for the occasional klink of the new boy eating his dinner.

Soon the soft sound of snoring from August, added to the lone sound.

Xavier comes in, and carries him off to bed. The new boy sees this, becoming a little jealous and homesick.

"Zuhause..."

Xavier soon comes back to show the boy to the guest bedroom, and bids him goodnight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later, the dreamers that can go go to the Dream Gate.

"Hello Ryan," says Elliot, who is standing with Will, Helen, and Claris, "I was just talking about Megan."

"She is weak, but very safe," adds Claris.

"August will be happy to know that."

"So...now, what are we going to do with our new friend?" asks Will.

"We are going to find his name first," Helen replies quickly.

"But what to do with him after that?" asks Will.

"Maybe we can find out who he is and where he comes from."

"To do that, we need to check his records. Blood tests, fingerprints, dental, anything," says Claris.

"I wonder if he has a family out there.."

"Maybe," Elliot answers Ryan.

"Perhaps, but I wouldn't count on it with how he behaved," adds Helen, "He seems so alone...so afraid."

"Poor guy..."

They hear a giggle, and Jackle drops in, "Honey, I'm home!"

"Hi Jackle."

"Hello kiddies, have I got news for you." The caped jester floats down with a twirl.

"Apparently, the night dimension is bending, warping. We don't know why, but where is easy. Remember the tower where NiGHTs was used to open portals to the real world? That is the 'where'. Why, how, and by what or who, that is still unanswered."

"Wait. you said 'warping'?" Elliot stares at Jackle.

"Yes."

"How so?"

"Come. Better to show than tell."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jackle turns and flies off, the others following right behind him.

It doesn't take them long, for the mad jester leads the dreamers to the tower...or at least where the tower was.

"There, that is the thing of which I uttered and spoke of," announces Jackle, pointing a clawed glove at a huge tangled mass of gray and flashing lights bending in on itself as if being pinched in the middle by invisible fingers. Dust clouds can be seen racing into the hourglass-shaped warp. The dreamers find their voices gone.

"I thought at first that this thing was a portal that we missed, but this is nothing I have seen before," continues Jackle.

"Just wow."

"I wouldn't get any closer to it, even if I am a fool," says the jester, "We must find the cause of this thing before it gets really bad. As a representative of all thingies dreamy, I ask you to save this world. Again."

"You know we won't say no Jackle." Helen smiles.

Jackle smirks, "Again."

Will gives a huge sigh as he looks at the warping tower, "Question is, where do we start? We don't even know what that is."

"There's not much we can do from here. But I don't think we should risk check it yet with the jester till we know more."

"Claris is right," adds Elliot.

Helen suddenly shushes the group."Get down," she commands, urgency in her voice.

Everyone quickly ducks at her order. "What is it?"

"The evil fog creatures."

"They certainly are freaky."

"Quiet, dreamers, lest the big bad wolves hear us..." whispers Jackle, his smile now upside down.

They soon hear the savage snarls of the creatures.

"Cerberus," whispers Will. "I thought that nightmaren was gone by now," whispers Helen in reply.

"He should of fell though the ocean."

"Cerberus did," whispers Jackle, "And like NiGHTs and Reala, this is the dream of the nightmaren. Question is, is it the dream of the dog(s), or the dream of the human(s)."

"Troublesome..."

"Yes...Get down, quick." The group ducks as the dogs trot by, growling and snarling as they search for prey.

The wispy, ghost-like form of an evil hound soon comes close enough that its jaws can be seen, malice burning in its eyes.

Jackle covers Claris's and Ryan's mouths to keep them from screaming, his widened eyes never leaving the vicious beings. Will and Helen hold each other tight, praying frantically in their minds not to be found.

"_Lookawaylookaway..."_

But they cannot regain will over themselves to turn their heads, to close their eyes, to stop watching the predator. The beast paces back and forth, it's other two halves investigating other parts of the area.

Their minds kept chanting those two words over and over.

It was an eternity before the hound was called by one of the other hounds. It moves away from the heroes' hiding place.

Jackle releases Ryan and Claris, not taking his eyes off the beasts as the humans begin breathing again in relief.

Elliot looks around, his neck stiff from being still so long, "Let's get out of here before they come back."

"Agreed," utters Claris.

As they leave, Will thinks he hears voices coming from the direction of the hounds and the distortion. He stops to listen, and is surprised to find that the hounds are the source of the voices since the nightmaren(s) never spoke before, and familiar voices at that. Claris pulls Will away before he can find out what they are saying.

-

Zane, meanwhile, is looking at the images of NiGHTs and Reala in his scrap book of evidence with a cold expression, his mouth in a faint, thin-lined frown.

His cell phone rings with three beeps, and he picks it up.

"Ready to receive input," he says.

"Your findings of these particular dream jesters directly match our data on their major appearances 3 years ago, along with suggestions of their appearances up between 10 and 30 years ago," a filtered voice answers.

"So they HAVE been targeting Earth."

"Yes, the reasons are yet unknown, but our intel believes that they have been targeting Earth as long as there have been jesters in our history."

Zane stands and looks out the window, "What are my orders?"

"We still do not know the full capabilities nor the intentions of these aliens. So your orders are to capture and contain any and all beings emitting dream energy. If they prove to be hostile, we will soon have the means to take them out on their homeworld."

Zane narrows his eyes, "What about the humans who help these creatures?"

"Do not worry about such trivialities, that is our job. They will be taken into custody until further notice to put it simply. You have your orders. Confirm."

"Confirmed, Commander," says Zane.

"Don't let anything distract you from your mission. We cannot afford mistakes, Z072-D0N3. Command out."

With that, there is a click from the phone as the other line hangs up. Zane looks at the phone, then sets it on the table. Grooves from his fingers indent the sides of the phone as if it was made of clay. Zane growls.

"My name is Zordone."

He disappears out the window, beginning the hunt for the jesters.


	14. Chapter 14

Dawn soon lifts the sun lazily into the amber morning sky.

The sunlight flows into the homeless boy's bedroom, gently waking him from dreamless slumber. At first, he doesn't remember where he is, and sits up quickly in the bed, bracing for an attack.

Memories of the night before, the girl that befriended him, the friends that helped him and fed him, begin to reemerge into his conscious. He relaxes back into the bed, unable to remember the last time he had laid in a bed so clean and soft. He looks at his bandaged hands, and covers them under his sheets. How he longed to forget the dreadful night he gained those wounds, the night half his face was disfigured into a morbid mask he could never remove.

He tries to bury these thoughts into the downy pillows as he drifts in and out of sleep.

The others were sleeping in their own varying degrees. The boy can't fall back asleep, and reluctantly begins getting out of bed.

"Can nicht schlafen..."

The boy suddenly hears a noise, like muffled pleas. He jumps back in reflex, then slowly approaches the sound.

The boy soon finds himself in front of a bedroom door. The muffled noises coming from within. Being so close to the source, the boy realizes that the person within is having a nightmare. He isn't sure whether he should go in or not.

"M-Megan..."

Over and over, that name is uttered. The boy slowly enters the room, finding that it is August's room, the strange kid that could transform.

An eternity flies by before the boy takes a step toward August.

"Ugh..."

The boy flinches back.

August's nightmare seems to be getting worse, and the boy knew he had to do something to help.

The red-haired boy slowly creeps over to August's bed, and takes a shoulder in his bandaged hand.

"Wach auf...Wach up! Du einen Alptraum." _"Wake up...Wake up! You are having a nightmare."_

The boy looks up at the sound of the echo, and sees a bright blue orb on August's nightstand. Within it is August in his nightmare.

"Was zum ...?" _"What the...?_

The boy slowly reaches for the orb, which begins to glow with a lavender hue. Suddenly, there is a blast from the orb, throwing the boy back into the far wall and wake August from his slumber.

As August groggily brings himself to fully wake up, the boy is staring at his hands. But they aren't his bandaged hands. These hands are white, with claw-like nails and black fingerless gloves. Red armor covers the back of the gloves. As he stares, he notices that red boots cover his feet.

They fade back to his bandaged hands and sock-covered feet moments later, but the boy is still shaking, not knowing what he saw. August is soon aware of his presence as the last clouds of sleep disappear from his mind.

"What...what's going on?" He blinks, looking around.

The boy is shaking, "Ich weiß es nicht. Was ist das Kugel? Warum musste ich weiß Krallen?! WARUM IST DAS HAPPENING?!" he seems to be gong into hysterics.

August sits up. "Are you okay?" He gets up from bed and walks over to him. "I'm sure it's going to be okay."

The boy looks up at August, tears in the eye that August can see.

"Ich habe Angst."

"Please don't cry, I'm here." He sits down beside him. The boy hugs August tight, burying his face into his chest.

"Suuussssh it's okay."

August stays to comfort the boy for a while.

Even when Xavier and Molly come out to make breakfast, the boy is still shaking from what happened.

"And you just found him like this in your room?" asks Xavier.

"Yea, woke up from well...anyway he was there on the ground freaking out about something."

"Could it have been my orb that you keep by your bed?" asks Xavier, "I have noticed that it can show the dreams of a person sleeping nearby. Maybe he saw your dream."

"Maybe..."

Xavier sighs, "Well, we will know the truth soon enough. Molly has already called for a German translator. I suggest we make the house tidy for his arrival...Meaning clean up the peanut butter stains in your room, August."

"Gah..." The kid freaks. "That's not going to be easy."

Xavier pulls out a bottle of 409 and a couple rags, "Then you better start cleaning. A super hero should take care of his room just as well as he takes care of his city."

"Fine...ugh..."

They clean for an hour, then the doorbell rings.

"Ruff Ruff Ruff!" Bucky barked his head off.

"Molly? Could you get that? I am helping our friend with hs bandages," calls Xavier.

"Sure thing!"

"Ruff Ruff Ruff!"

Out on the doorstep is a little man, only around 4 feet in height. He takes off his hat and nods his head, "Good morning, Ma'am. My name is Mr. Winters. I was told that there was a boy here who needed a translator. Am I at the right place?"

"Yes you are. I am Molly Daniels."

"A pleasure to meet you, Ma'am. May I come inside?" asks Mr. Winters.

She chuckles. "Sure thing, follow me."

The two walk in, "So, how long have you known the boy in question? Or is he your son?"

"No not for long. And he's not my son but maybe I can adopt him but we don't know his story."

"Well," says Mr. Winters with a smile, "With my help, you soon will."

The two go to the boy's room. The man accidently bumps into August along the way, and falls down. "Oh gracious! Oh my! I beg your pardon, sir!" he says as he gets back to his feet.

"I'm sorry." August also apologized.

"Was ist los, was ist der Lärm?" the boy walks out of his room.

Mr. Winters looks up at him, "Ah, Sie sind der Junge werde ich helfen kommunizieren um to diesen feinen Leute. Mein Name ist Mr. Winters. Versehen Ich lief in dieser junge Mann, während ich kommen, um Sie zu begrüßen. Auch immer, was ist Ihr Name?"

The boy smiles, true joy showing on his face for the first time since August met him, "Sie verstehen mich! Dank, der Herr, ich habe mich so verloren nicht in der Lage, Menschen zu verstehen. Nenne ich mich Rau."

"Schön, Sie zu treffen, Rau. Ich verspreche dass Sie nicht haben, um über das mehr zu kümmern. Sie sind unter Freunden jetzt." Mr. Winters replies. Then he looks at the three, "He asked what all the noise was, and I told him it was you," he gestures to August, "and I accidently running into each other. He is very delighted to know that I can speak to him in his language. He says that he calls himself Rau, which is German for 'rough', 'harsh', and 'raw'."

The boy, Rau, speaks again, and Mr. Winters talks back to him. "I just told him what I told you," he tells the others after a minute.

August chuckled.

Xavier leads everyone to the living room. Once they all are seated, Xavier looks at Mr. Winters, "Before we begin, would you like anything to drink?"

"No, thank you," answers Mr. Winters.

Xavier nods, then speaks again, "Ask Rau what happened this morning."

Mr. Winters turns to Rau, and the two begin to talk. Mr. Winters looks very puzzled and concerned as he translates for Rau.

"He says he doesn't know. He had woken up early this morning...and heard this young man here," he gestures to August, "having a nightmare. He came in to wake him, and strange things started happening. He says a strange blue orb made strange noises, showed weird images, and flung him across the room..."

Mr. Winters stops translating for a minute, his concerned face becoming more so.

"He says...he says he saw white claws in red and black gloves and red boots...Mrs. Daniels, he may be having a mental breakdown due to his injuries."

Xavier and the others were blinking in shock.

Could he have seen? Could he have seen Reala in August's dream. Was that what freaked him out?

"No, he isn't having a mental breakdown, Mr. Winters. We, too, have seen the being he is describing, along with a few others who remember."

Mr. Winters looks at the group in shock.

"Mr. Winters, have you ever been to a place called Nightopia?"


	15. Chapter 15

Her eyes lids felt heavy as she started to wake. Who was she? Where was she? And why did her back hurt?

She finally was able to force her eyes open and look around.

A room, a bedroom. She was in bed in a small room, door shut and window closed. The curtains were drawn to keep the sunlight out.

"Hello...?" She coughed.

No one answers, but she seems okay with that. For now at least. Especially since the fog in her mind is clearing.

Her name...Her name is Megan. She was in a hospital earlier...So why is she in a bedroom now? Where is August?

No, this isn't her room, and it is too clean to belong to the Purple Dragons.

~_Creakkkk..._~ "Oh your awake!" Claris exclaimed. "How do you feel," the older woman continues as she walks over to Megan.

"Stiff and tired."

"I bet. We almost lost you and August to that awful gang. You are safe now, though, don't worry."

"August?"

"They tried to black mail him by threatening to kill you. That is why you are here. We called your parents to let them know you are safe. August is also okay. Who knows, you might get to see him again soon."

That doesn't cheer her up, she was stuck the moment she heard what they tried to do to her friend.

"Megan?" asks Claris, concerned.

"It's all my fault." She holds back a sob.

"No, no, honey," Claris sits on the bed and hugs the girl close, "It isn't your fault. August would have found out about them sooner or later, and try to save you and your family. If it is anyone's fault, it is that corrupt gang of hooligans."

Claris strokes the girl's head, gently rocking back and forth to calm her, "Besides. August can handle more than you think."

"B-But..."

"Don't worry about the past. Everyone is safe, everyone is alive. The Purple Dragons can't hurt us. Your family is in protective custody. The thugs won't get near them."

Being overwhelmed Megan cried into the teacher's embrace.

"Shhhh, it's okay, honey. I'm here," coos Claris, gently rocking the young teen. She knew that it is okay to cry, no matter how old you are.

Elliot quietly walks in, "How is she?"

"Tired, scared, and probably aching from back pains," answers Claris, "Could you get some pain medications, the non-allergy ones? And possibly call August over for a visit? I think she could use a familiar face right now."

Elliot nods, and closes the door.

"Don't worry it's going to be okay."

Elliot goes to dial August's number, which is about the time that Xavier asks Mr. Winters if he knew of a place called Nightopia.

August's phone starts ringing before Mr. Winters can answer Xavier's question.

"Sorry, excuse me." He grabbed his phone.

Mr. Winters looks very lost, almost like Rau, except without a language barrier.

"August? It's Elliot. She's awake."

"Gosh! Is she alright?"

"Yes, but very shaken up. Claris is with her now, but we think you should see her."

"Sure thing, I'll see if I can leave right now. If not I will come as soon as I can."

"As soon as you can," echos Elliot before the two hang up.

Mr. Winters looks at the group, "What is going on here?"

"That was..well..."

"Might as well show him, Night Jester. He will be staying with us for a while," says Xavier.

"Alright." And then the boy changed right there.

Mr. Winter's reaction was very reasonable. "GREAT HEAVENS! WHAT ON EARTH JUST HAPPENED?!" is just a small portion of what he said. The rest is better not repeated.

Rau looks like he might giggle at Mr. Winter's reaction, now used to NiGHTs transforming. But that look fades as he looks at the jester. White hands, no claws, but white none-the-less. And NiGHTs' boots are the same shape as the red boots he saw. There must be a connection, and if anyone knew what it was, NiGHTs would.

"Calm down, Mr. Winters," says Xavier, "He is a friend that we call Nights. It's a long story as to who he is and why he is here. But you see our proof that what we say is true, and the being that Rau saw...could have been another "night jester" that we lost a few years ago."

"His name was Reala..."

_Reala_

Rau suddenly sees the white claws again, the red boots. But not on him, like last time.

In NiGHTs place, a red and black jester appears, his white face looking straight at Rau, blue eyes piercingly sharp. But the jester wasn't angry or hostile...he was sad.

Not sad like the kind where one sheds tears. This was a tired kind of sad, the sadness of a weary soldier who wanted peace, wanted the war to end but knew it never really would. It may end outside, but it would always linger within the mind, never to truly be over. That was the sadness the boy saw in the red jester's eyes before he faded away, leaving NiGHTs as if nothing happened.

As Rau looks to the others, he realizes that he was the only one that saw it. He was no longer afraid of the visions, thankfully, but now he was even more confused.

Xavier looks at NiGHTs, "You better go see her, NiGHTs. Molly and I will bring Mr. Winters up to speed."

The jester nods. "Okay I will be back soon."

The jester flies out of the house after making sure the coast is clear, leaving Xavier and Molly to explain the Night Dimension to Mr. Winters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Claris hands Megan a cup of hot chocolate. "Thanks."

Elliot walks back in with some pain medication, "For your back." He hears the doorbell ring, "Ah, that would be our guest." He walks over to the door and opens it.

"Hi, August. Glad you came so soon. Megan is in the guest bedroom, Claris is comforting her now."

"Great." He walks to said room. "Knock knock, guess who's here."

Claris smiles, "Megan, someone is here to see you."

The girl's face lights up. "August!"

Claris moves out of the way as the two teens hug. Elliot smiles in the doorway.

"How you feeling Megan?"

"Not great but alot better, but what about you. They told me about the Dragons..."

"Oh don't worry, I'm fine now."

_Does she know about the secret of the Night Jester? Does she remember?_

"Hey Megan, I want to ask you if you can remember that last time I came to visit you?" He looked to her.

_Does she accept the hero and the boy being the same?_

"Well it is a little fuzzy with the pain medication they had been giving me..." She tries to think back. She faintly remembers the silhouette of a jester in her hospital room.

And his hands holding hers...the voice speaking to her to open her eyes...

_Does she remember?_

"August somehow..somehow your were..."

August waits in nervous anticipation.

"I don't understand..how was he? You..he...? Are you...?" She looks at him. "Him?"

_She does remember. Say something, quick!_

"Ehh..." _Words Dummy!_ There is a long silence before August can answer.

"Are you?" She asked again.

"...I am..."

And to prove it, he slowly transforms into NiGHTs.

"I-ah..." Megan struggles to find anything to say. He had been with her, like a personal body guard all this time. So she lightly punches his shoulder. "That for making me worry about the both of you."

She sees the jester blush.

"So...how? I don't get it."

NiGHTs explains what he is, how he became human, and how he became the Night Jester hero for the city.

"Wow...just wow..."

She was taking it well, better than Mr. Winters. Megan hugs Nights. "Thank you."

Their relationship wasn't damaged by this revelation. If anything, it was strengthened, making them better friends from it.

There is a sudden creaking noise, then the far wall rips away from the room like it was paper. It drops, and disintegrates into powder down the middle, large enough for a person to walk through...And someone was.

NiGHTs gets in front of Megan, shielding her from debris falling from the now weakened ceiling. "NiGHTs, dualize with me! If what you said is right, I'll be safer in your mind than out here!" "Right," replies NiGHTs, taking her hand, "Just stay calm, and leave the driving to me." The two dualize, and not a moment too soon, for the figure that destroyed the wall had finished making an entrance and was walking into the room. All of this happens in a matter of seconds.

NiGHTs can barely make out the identity of the person before him, but not before dodging what looks like laserfire from a weapon in the person's hand.

"ZANE?!"


	16. Chapter 16

The sirens ring out as Ryan eyes and lungs burned from the dense smoke that filled the air. She stumbles through the flames and debris, trying to find a way out. There had to be a way out!

She needed air, badly! Her lungs burned like the debris around her.

She began to hear a voice cry out within the flames, "Help! HELP! HELP!"

Gosh! Someone else was trapped here!

"_HELP ME!_" the other cries out, pain tearing into their voice like daggers.

"Hang on! I'm coming!"

She sees a figure through the fire, flames eating away at their hands and burning their face and hair. A horrible sight. She had to help them, FAST!

Ryan bolts, coming to the recuse!

The figure sees her, "PLEASE! HELP ME!"

She spies a old blanket that manged to stay unburned. She snatches it and prepares to use it to smother the flames.

Quick as lightning, she throws it over the crying victim, the flames snuffing out from lack of air. The figure whimpers underneath the blanket.

Ryan sighs in small relief.

"Th-Thank you," says the person under the blanket, a boy, from the sound of the voice.

"Are you hurt bad?"

Whimpering is her only response.

"Well we got to move, the fire might come closer."

She helps get the blanket off the boy so it wouldn't weigh him down, but can't make out his face. The smoke is getting too thick. Both cough uncontrollably as Ryan searches for a way out.

But everywhere she turns, the flames seem to come alive and advance swiftly at them.

Okay...exit...exit...

Every exit Ryan sees bursts with flames. The boy gives a scream as debris falls down on them from above, punching a hole through the floor to the floor below.

They needed to get out fast..

"Come on! Down is our only option!"

The boy nods, and he and Ryan climb down through the hole just before more debris falls and blocks it. The boy suddenly grabs Ryan, and they begin to run, even as the floor above begins to creak and groan, flaming debris falling all around them.

"Run, Ryan!"

"Keep moving!"

Her lungs cried for fresh air. Her eyes stung and watered making it hard to see though the smoke filled environment.

The boy looks around, "There's no way out!" Flaming debris fall onto him, causing him to cry out.

Ryan suddenly realizes something...almost like deja vu. That cry...she had heard it before.

The dream she had!

It was the same dream, but this time, she was with the victim! The same victim that would kamikaze out of the house, hands and face burning and bleeding, crying out for help!

As she realized this, she faded from that burning house, from that nightmare. But wait...something bugged her...her name! Even in the dream, she heard her name called out as clearly as if she was awake. He KNEW her name! But she had never been in that fire, or in any fire for that matter. How did he know her?

Could it just be her subconscious filling things in or was it something more?

She wakes up to bright morning sunshine before she can figure it out.

"Ryan, I got french toast ready!" Her mother's called.

As she gets up, Ryan absentmindedly looks up at one of the pictures in her room. In fact, it is the drawing that Reala had made 3 years ago, the note still written next to it.

Gosh did she miss him...

As she sits there, her mind goes back to the dream. She hopes the boy from the fire was okay, if he was real. Those burns he gained on his hands and face would need serious care to not scar to badly..."!"

Ryan gives a start. The boy, he is the same boy! He IS real! She DID know him! She had dreamed about the boy she had met only yesterday!

Come on think Ryan...think...

Somehow, her dreams had made her see his past, how he got his burns. How could he be that important? Why would she dream of his past? And he saw her, even though it was just a dream. If he saw her in the dream, could he have seen her in reality?

"What is so special about that boy?" She asks to no one. As soon as she asks the question, her eyes widen. Quick as lightning, she gets dressed, and runs out of the room and out of the house, completely forgetting about breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Night stares in shock at the kid who just took down the wall. "Kid? What-how did you do that?!"

Zane looks at him with a cold expression, "You don't get to ask the questions, freak. I may have been nice last time, but now I have been given orders to capture you." The boy raises his weapon, "Now come quietly, or you lose something more valuable than that wall."

"Orders? What the heck?" Nights was still shocked. "Put that weapon down please, someone could get hurt."

"Yeah, you," Zane fires the weapon, a warning shot that makes a hole in the wall next to NiGHTs head. It was so close that the jester could feel the electrical heat from the shot on his face. "Surrender."

Nights shakes his head. "I cant do kid."

Zane levels the weapon at NiGHTs, "Then you leave me no choice." Before he can fire, Mr. Elliot Edwards tackles into the boy, causing him to misfire at the ceiling.

"Elliot!" The jester darted over to help.

He feels his arm grabbed from behind, and turns to see Mrs. Claris Sinclair, "Run, NiGHTs! You need to get Megan to safety! He obviously wants you! Elliot and I can handle this rogue."

"I can't just leave you guys either!"

"He's just a boy with a high-powered gun. I think we can handle it. And I know you don't want to beat up a child, Mr. Hero," answers Claris, "Now go! Megan is still recovering, and she can't handle too much stress!"

"Okay, please be careful!" He turns and darts off.

"We interrupt this program to bring you an urgent news bulletin!"

"The leader of the infamous gang the Purple Dragons has been placed under arrest." One female reporter with red hair says.

"After reports of the Night Jester's capture, police quarantined the Purple Dragon hideout to save our beloved hero, and began to infiltrate the building. Though they did not find the Night jester, police and FBI made several arrests of members of the gang, including a man named Kieth Miles, the leader of the cruel gang."

"The police searched extensively for the Night Jester but there was little traces left. Whether or not this is good news or not, we can not say at this time."

The second reporter gets a paper, "This just in. Reports in a local suburb downtown tell of...a boy that is tearing a house apart...WITH HIS BARE HANDS?!"

At that moment, Zane has torn a support beam out of the wall, and is holding it in one hand like a sword, his gun in the other, "Mr. Elliot Edwards and Mrs. Claris Sinclair Edwards, you are under arrest for helping and hiding an alien threat to Earth."

"Our friend is no threat to anyone innocent. Only those who wish harm on other need to worry." Elliot and Clair stepped back, their posture defensive.

Zane's expression doesn't change, "Fools, that is what it wants you to think. More and more of its kind have been spotted coming to Earth. The first invasion wasn't the first attempt. Many others have happened in years passed. The recent invasion was a distraction from the real threat...We won't let that happen."

"You're wrong! There will be no more invasion attempts. The evil leader is dead, and our friends who have turned against him are free to help people," Claris glares at Zane.

Zane raises his gun, and ten men and women in black suits and sunglasses suddenly run in and point their guns at the two.

A tall lady in the same attire walks in, "Agent Zane told you that you are under arrest. Raise your hands where we can see them."

"Who are you people?" Elliot asked defiantly.

"We are the NSA. National Security Assossiation. We deal with threats to humanity all across the globe, and you two are part of the current threat," answers the woman, holding up a badge for them to see.

"So crazy government whack jobs, got it."

Claris and Elliot are forced to the ground and hand-cuffed. They are then escorted to the black vans outside.

"Take them in for questioning," the lady tells one of her men. He nods, and walks off to join the others The lady then looks at Zane, "Find the Night Jester, and bring him in."

"Yes, sir," answers Zane before walking off.

Back at August's house, Molly and Xavier have just finished explaining all about Nightopia, their adventures, the Nightmarens, and what had been happening recently.

"Gosh..." Winters rubs his head. "This is quite alot to take in."

"Your reaction is quite reasonable, though," says Xavier, "My reaction was a bit more...dramatic when I rediscovered my humanity in all this mess that Wiseman created."

"I do apologize for my reaction nether the less."

"Anyway, now that you have been caught up, we should go back to the business at hand," says Xavier, "We should go back to talking to Rau, figure out where he came from and where he got those burns."

"So Rau können Sie mir sagen, wie Sie diese Verbrennungen auf deinem Gesicht bekam?"

Rau sighs, "Ich ... ich wurde in einem Feuer ... ein schreckliches Feuer. Ich wohnte in einem Obdachlosenheim in Deutschland ... und wachte mitten in der Nacht zu finden, dass ich in den Flammen eingeschlossen worden. Ich zwang meinen Weg aus, aber niemand kam, um mir zu helfen ... Niemand in der Rauch und Asche sah mich ...Das war ein Jahr und einen halben Tag."

"He says he was in a fire at a German homeless shelter."

"And there was a fire," finishes Xavier with a guess. At Mr. Winter's nod, Xavier sighs, "What does he think of us? Is he okay that we are taking him in until he is well?"

"sie wollen wissen was Sie von ihnen denken. Bist du in Ordnung mit dem Aufenthalt mit ihnen?"

"Sie sind die ersten Menschen die Freundlichkeit mich in einer langen Zeit zeigen ... Ich mag besonders das Mädchen, das mir einen Apfel gab ... Ich will nicht zu belasten sie ... Tun sie wirklich zu kümmern möchten mir? Und ... kann ich die anderen wieder zu sehen?" answers Rau.

Mr. Winters smiles, "Natürlich wollen sie sich um Sie kümmern. Und wer meinen Sie mit 'anderen'?"

"Die anderen, die mich gestern Abend gefunden," says Rau in responce.

"What did he say?" asks Xavier.

"He'll be happy to stay with you. He seems to like a girl he says gave him a apple and wants to meet the others who found him that night before."

"Will, Helen, and Ryan. Perhaps they can visit later today."

They suddenly hear the something break the door down, and all four jump to their feet. Zane is standing in the door, "You better cancel those future plans."


	17. Chapter 17

"What is the meaning of this?"

"You are under arrest for evidence of aiding and abetting an alien threat to national security," says Zane, holding up a strange gun at them.

Xavier instantly knows what he means, and turns to Molly, "Take Mr. Winters, and get out of here. I will try to find NiGHTs and warn him."

"Okay." She takes the man's hand. "Let's go please, Mister Winters."

"S-Sure."

Xavier grabs Rau's arm, and the four split up. Molly and Winters run out the back door, and Xavier and Rau sprint down the hallway.

Zane watches them, then follows after Xavier, "Your resistance is a waste of energy. Give up, and we may lessen the charges."

"Fat chance." The man growls back as they run.

Zane frowns, and swiftly chases after them.

Xavier runs into August's room, and locks himself and Rau inside. Knowing that they have precious little time, he points to the window as he speaks to the German boy, "Open the window. Escape."

The boy nods, understanding the gestures even with the language barrier, and runs to the window, forcing it open.

Meanwhile, Xavier grabs the orb that is sitting on August's nightstand, the very orb that served as his power-source once upon a time, and puts it into a small bag he finds nearby. If this strange boy wanted NiGHTs, chances were that he may want the orb as well, and Xavier isn't taking any chances.

He turns to see Rau climbing out the first-floor window, and turns to follow, jerking in surprise but not looking back at the large banging sounds coming from the door. Not wasting any time in hesitation, Xavier leaps through the window, and joins Rau in running from the house, keeping out of the range of the window so Zane wouldn't see them as he bust down the door with a solid kick.

Zane looks around the room, and spots the open window, letting out a 'tisk' in irritance, "Unfortunate..."

-

"Come Mister Winters, we're just about there!" Molly called behind her to the slower man.

"I'm trying, but my sports days are far behind me." The poor man pants, gasping for air as he tries to catch up. "We-We need...A better...P-Plan!" he manages to say through huge gulps of air.

"That's going to have to wait." Molly pulled her keys out.

Mr. Winters sees the car they are running to, "O-Okay...I like...*pant*...this plan..."

She quickly unlocks the vehicle and leaps into the drivers seat. Mr. Winters is less than graceful as he dives into the back seats, "Go!"

The engine roars to life as the gas pedal is pressed to the floor as they peel out of there. As they pass one road, a black van comes upon them from it and gives chase.

Mr. Winters looks into the back window, and sees guns pointing at them, "Mrs. Daniels, I will not report you if break a few driving laws right now."

"Appreciated." She pushed her car faster and drifted around a turn.

"AAAHHHHH!" Mr. Winters tumbles back and forth in the back seats, unable to get his seatbelt on before Molly does another harsh turn in order to dodge incoming gunfire, "I'm too old for this!"

"Unfortunately, they don't seems to care about that."

"As the young folk say...'NO DIP, SHERLOCK!' " yells Mr. Winters as Molly speeds down a turn, barely dodging other cars as she reaches a bridge.

"We should be able to lose them downtown." She powers over the bridge.

"After you do, I think I will need a bucket..." groans poor Mr. Winters. He gasps, "DUCK!" and ducks down as gunfire shreds the back window.

"Ekk!" She screams as the bullets fly.

The front windshield is shattered by the flying metal. The two are soon aware of police sirens, "Oh my-, the authorities are here! If they get distracted enough, we can slip away to safety!" calls the elder man, "Keep driving!"

"Right." The police could be used to their advantage. Molly pushed her car even faster and went towards the sirens. "Ah MooooooOOOOOOOLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!" Mr. Winters practically has a heart attack as Molly rockets towards the oncoming police cars.

She shifts the gear, turns left and with the momentum drifted right in a speedy turn. Leaving their pursuers to hit the black and blues instead.

Mr. Winters is sweating bullets and breathing hard, "I-I'm sorry, Ms. Molly...But I think I did something involuntary..."

"It's alright ."

"Keep this between us, okay?" he says while looking back, "We lost them...for now. We better get to a friend's house of yours. Your house may not be safe."

"We'll head there post-haste." She drove off in the poor beaten looking car.

"We need to hide the car when we get there."

"There's a old gas station that works."

"And we shall walk the rest of the way...Let's be sure to walk through water to lose our scent should they send the dogs..." Mr. Winters does his best to look decent, which is a bit difficult with his situation.

"I'm sorry about that." Molly says.

"No...It was bound to happen...It isn't the first time I have been embarrassed."

The two get out of the car.

"Now...which way, Ms. Daniels?" as the elder man, straightening his suit as best he can.

"Right this way." She started walking, trying to fix her hair up while doing so.

As the two escape into obscurity, Xavier and Rau are having much more difficulty.

One hand holding the mysterious orb, and the other holding onto Rau's, Xavier tries to get through the maze of back streets, backyards, and alleyways while avoiding the ever growing number of black suited individuals in black vans. He had seen one give chase, and open fire, upon his sister's car as she and Mr. Winters tried to get away.

He could only hope the two were safe.

His own task is beginning to get even harder, as Rau is becoming unresponsive, Xavier believing that he is going into shock.

In truth, Rau is getting more and more visions due to being so close to the orb. So many images flash through his mind, so many sounds, so many feelings, so many emotions, so many faces, that his head begins to hurt.

Xavier suddenly hears Rau give a cry and fall to his knees, "Machen Sie es zu stoppen! LASSEN ES STOPPEN! Es tut weh!"

"Rau!" the man goes to the young boy's side, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Even as the boy answers, Xavier notices how hard he is holding on to his skull. He also notices how loud Rau's cries are.

"Okay, Rau, I know it hurts, but you have to calm..." he is cut off when a bullet ricochets off a metal trashcan, right by his head. He looks up to see several suited persons advancing, guns at the ready.

"RUN!" Xavier wastes no time as he drags Rau onto his feet, and the two race down the alley as more bullets are fired.

-

The jester flies through the clouds, landing on the front porch of his home. He then notices that there is no car in the driveway...and the front door is broken in half.

As NiGHTs walks into the house, a feeling of dread wells up within him.

_"NiGHTs? What is it? What's the matter?"_ asks Megan.

"My family..." NiGHTs looks around at the overturned chairs, "Something has happened to my family..."

_"Could it have been...?"_

They suddenly see a figure sitting in the dining room, his black hair gently moved by the breeze of an open window as his bright blue eyes stare at the wall in front of him and on NiGHTs left. He doesn't move at all, and the jester would have thought he was dead if it weren't for his upright position in the minutely reclined wooden chair.

"Zane," utters NiGHTs, causing the boy to turn his head to him slowly.

"I was wondering when you would get here, Night Jester," he replies, "Besides timing, you are quite predictable."

"Where are they?" The jester glares at the boy, "Tell me what you did with them."

"You can drop the act...we both know that you don't care. That you are just playing with these humans, with their emotions, as you have done for hundreds of years," Zane responds.

"Liar!"

"No...you are the liar. I am merely...a chameleon if you will," answers Zane, "You dream beings have been nothing but trouble for humans. Terrorizing them in their sleep, then turning them into your little puppets when they are awake."

"We don't do that anymore!"

"Really? Then prove it to me, for I have seen otherwise. I have seen how you absorb humans into you, and manipulate them...that 'August' form of yours is probably a human that you have decided to use as your personal puppet," Zane, stands up from his chair, and turns to look at NiGHTs fully, "And that family of yours, that 'mother' of yours...What false promises have you given her to make her love a twisted clown like you?"

"You don't know anything!" NiGHTS snapped, "We are not tricking humans. And she IS my mother!"

Zane gives him a glare, standing right in front of the jester, "That woman adopted a human boy, not a sick dream jester. There is no way on this Earth, whatsoever, that Molly Daniels ever was, or ever will be, your mother."

"Molly took me in, that's good enough for me you souless jerk!"

NiGHTs can't take anymore, and gives Zane a hard backhanded smack on his face, sending the boy flying back onto the ground, crushing a few chairs in the process.

Megan is too shocked for words, she had never seen NiGHTs so upset.

But both of them stop dead in their thoughts as Zane turns to look at them once more, but something was definitely wrong.

Part of Zane's face, his skin is gone. But instead of muscles, blood, and bone, There is white metal, indented black lines gently shaping where the cheekline would be. An egg-shaped eye shines a bright neon blue where a pupil and iris should be as both it and the remaining human eye glare daggers at NiGHTs, "You truly are as powerful as my employers say...and your demise is the sole reason for my existence."

"Y-Your a robot?"

"Indeed," his voice gains a slightly mechanical tone to it as the android stands on its feet, "My program had been in the making for 20 years...but only three year ago, my employers got the inspiration to build me a body, even going so far in their inspiration as to give me a human disguise. And in those three years of existence, I have learned many things."

Metal suddenly rips through the skin of the knuckles of his right hand, extending into a blade. His lower left arm seems to tear itself apart, expanding, compacting, and twisting until it becomes a barrel shaped contraption, the very front revealing the glowing hole of an energy blaster as it begins to charge up..."Including how mortal you are."

_"August..."_ Megan said fearfully, _"What do we do?_"

"Brace," is all NiGHTs says as Zane charges at him.


End file.
